Her Boys
by JJBluebell
Summary: Sis!fic, wincest, no slash! when John brings home a small bundle from a one night stand, Sam and Dean develop something more for their baby sister, something that makes them feel wrong, something that makes them hers. S/OFC D/OFC D/OFC/S REVIEW 4 MORE
1. Baby Sister

It was always a strange life for the Winchester brothers, not that they knew that, they thought that this was the way all family's where, but when their father, John Winchester drove them back to a backstreet town they'd been in near a year ago they found that strange, the only town they ever really revisited was Bobby's, a friend who'd saved John from one of the many monsters when he first started hunting. The stranger thing was when he walked through the front door with a screaming pink bundle in his arms and then passed it to a seven year old Dean. As he looked into the baby's green eyes she stopped crying, she was a pink-ish colour, with small brown curls on the top of her head. He then realised that Sam, who's turning four in a few months, was peeking over his arm, looking at the baby girl as she stared from each then let out what sounded like a giggle.

When John walked back in a few minutes later, with an already assembled crib, obviously old and from the motel, with lots of bags in it and his hands, he shut the door and smiled, dean asked "dad, what's with the baby?" looking up, confused at his father, who takes a step forward and says "boys this is Emilia, your sister!" both boys look at him like he's lost his mind "her mom and I met when we where here last and…um…anyway Patsy, her mom, died in a car crash. They were going to put Emilia into care!" the boys seem stunned slightly, the fear of orphanages is one they both know well. That seems to be all he's willing to share and goes to putting her things away.

Dean and Sam both look down at the small girl, Sam putting his finger to her cheek and she grabs it happily, "hey baby sister" the younger boys smiles and dean cant hold his grin at looking at her "hey Emmy" the small girl laughing, innocent green eyes shining as she plays with Sam's finger.

As the years passed the boys became so devoted to their little sister, she just turned six a few weeks ago, back in April, John didn't show, but she didn't seem to care. Dean stole her a white bunny teddy and Sam got some money from John, getting her a t-shirt with a picture of the four of them in the centre, she was more than happy. However it was then that Dean started to notice things, like girls, and he was good at getting what he wanted, Rachel Miller, Fay McKenna, Ginny White, and a lot of other nameless girls he's made out with, but as he sat watching Emilia unwrapping her presents he realised what all those girls had in common. Curly dark brown hair, green eyes, baby faced and an innocent smile, they all reminded him of Emmy. He couldn't help but think 'what the fuck?' as he scorned himself.

It was Sam that noticed soon after, the way he looked at Emmy, caught himself doing it a few times, the way Dean would look at a hot girl, his Dad looked at a hunting knife he didn't have and Emmy at candy. He didn't know what it was, what it meant, but something in him said that it was bad. A while later as he gave Emmy her bath, he felt it again, as she played with her rabbit, Henry, soaking it with her. He looked behind him, feeling a presence and saw Dean leaning on the door frame, some sort of conflict in his eyes, an inside battle with himself as he quickly muttered something that sounded like 'sick freak' and stormed into his room, slamming the door. Sam looked at Emmy, who suddenly lost all her playfulness and said, holding Henry close, covered by bubbles "De's mad. Why?" she asked, confused and upset. Her brother shrugged and stared washing her hair, but something inside him said he knew what was wrong with his brother, the same thing that was wrong with him, but Dean, at thirteen, knew what that meant, Sam just knew he was fucked up, even at eight.

A few weeks later, the three of them crammed into one bed, their dad in the room over. Dean cursed him silently, he could afford separate rooms but not another bed! As Emmy, who laid in the middle looked up at her eldest brother she smiles "Don't be mad De, Sammy dose it to!" he looks down at her confused "what you mean Emmy? Dose what?" fear built in him, she's so innocent with her sweet smile, button nose and bright eyes "the way you look at me. don't be mad De, I like it." he looks at her hating himself "what? No, Emmy. Its naughty!" she just shrugs and smiles with a giggle "don't be silly! You're my brother, you keep me safe from the bad things." she nuzzles into his chest as a form of comfort, but her legs are tangled with Sam's, who's turned away from them. She's just so small, Dean thinks "you and Sammy are my boys Dean, and I love you." in the dark dean raps an arm around her small shoulders and shudders "I love you to Emmy" not knowing what that means anymore, both unaware of the awake Sam, listening to every word, a tear falling into his pillow as his gut tells his the same thing as Deans,…you're a bad thing.


	2. Sammy dose it to

_**THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS! PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING!**_

_**JJ**_

_**xoxo  
><strong>_

The next few years Dean hid his secret longing for Emilia, as did Sam. As the older brother aged to the tender crazy age of fifteen he thought that maybe it was his sick mind that drew him not just to Emmy, but other kids, that he was just some sick, wrong, should be shot dead paedophile. That thought was shot dead in the water as he took his younger siblings to the parks in different towns, watching them play happily, as well as the other kids, but when he looked at any child that wasn't his sister he just thought 'cute kid' not the sick thoughts like with his sister. What the fuck was wrong with him? He constantly thought.

Sam didn't know what he was suppose to do about his strange feelings for Emmy, didn't understand what was happening to him. As they played in the park, Emmy in her denim overalls and bouncing curls, Henry in hand, running around a tree "come get me Sammy!" she shouted, and he couldn't help but smile and follow her, as she started to run he caught her by the waist, spinning her around. When he put her back onto her feet she turned in his arms, green eyes meeting hazel blue, both smiling sweetly. Sam didn't realize what he was doing until his lips met hers, it was merely a peck and as he pulled back she looked shocked then smiled with a giggle, and he didn't know what do as his sister leaned in kissing him again. To anyone watching it would look like two kids having their first, sweet kiss, but Sam knew it was wrong, but it felt,…nice. When she pulled back, smiling up at him she pushed his shoulder and shouted "your it!" running over to Dean, who picked her up into his arms.

John said he'd be gone for at least another week, which meant he'd be gone about two. Dean was getting more and more frustrated by the day, it's been awhile since he got any action, and Emilia's bath nights and refusing to wear clothes after them was killing him. He felt like one of those sick bastards your hear about on the news or on 'to hunt a predator' especially as he sat in bio, not listening to a word coming from the teachers mouth, but instead hand his hands in his pocket, playing with a small pair of white cotton, pink rimmed panties that belonged to a certain green eyed girl. As he looked over the class wondering if anyone had seen him, or the undergarments he caught the eye of wide smiling blond girl, pretty thing, throwing a flirtatious smile his way, she'd do.

That night as he walked though the front door, lips locked with the olive skinned blonde, Sam had taken Emilia to the ice-cream parlour, both with their butterfly knifes obviously, he tried in vain to block out the thoughts of the small brunette. He pulled her shirt over her head, then his own as she jumped onto his bed, eager and waiting. He smiled a predatory smile down at the girl who's name he cant remember, but then felt the smooth fabric in his pocket. He shook his head of those twisted thoughts and pounced on his prey, lifting her skirt, not bothering to remove it, stripping himself bare as he suckles on her lace covered breast, palming the other harshly. Her moans of pleasure reach his ears as he plays with her soaked centre through her laced panties, pulling them aside, slipping on a rubber and he buried himself to the hilt, thrusting quick and hard, he doesn't care about this girl, who looks nothing like the one he wants. As she pants and Oh, God's beneath him he feels her walls encasing him, he's so close, but then suddenly the bedroom door opens "De?" a small frail voice asks and he looks to see her, his Emmy, and cum's looking into her confused eyes "EMMY GET OUT!" he screams and she dose, slamming the door in sudden fear.

He looks down to the satisfied girl beneath him as she groans in annoyance "stupid fucking kid!" and his rage fires, he removes himself and the condom, quickly pulling his pants on he says "get the fuck out!" and she dose, hurriedly collecting her things and banging the doors on her way out. He sits on the bed, burying his head in hands and sobs "what the fucks wrong with me?" only to hear crying coming from the other room. He stands weeping his eyes and peaks out the door. Only to see a weeping Emilia, curled up in his brothers lap, arms around his neck as he strokes soothing circles on her back and sweet kiss's on her head. What shocks Dean is what happens next "its ok Emmy, Dean didn't mean to shout, he was just surprised is all" she pulled her head forward and asked "Promise?" and he nods "double promise!" and then she leans in, her swollen, dry lips meeting Sam's wet, smooth ones in a long gentle kiss. Deans eyes go wide as he thinks back on what Emilia said all that time go "Sammy dose it to!" he repeats to him self in shock horror.


	3. Love Me!

**_hey guys! thanx for all the amazing reviews! i've never done anything like this so its really great to know its good! thanx again and review for more._**

**_JJ_**

**_xoxo__  
><em>**

Dean looked from the passenger seat into the back, finding Emilia sleeping, head rested is Sam's lap, he cant help but snarl, then locks eyes with his younger brother, who's playing absently with a dark curl on Emmy's head. The younger brother just looks away out the window, I hint of shame and annoyance in his eyes as they both replay the other night over in their heads.

After Dean found out about the kiss he couldn't control himself as Emmy fell asleep and Sam cuddled her. He stormed in, as quickly and quietly as he could, taking his sister in his arms "Dean, she's fine here." the younger boy tried to argue, but he wasn't paying attention. He laid her down on the bed and covered her sweet, small, sleeping body with the duvet and quietly shut the door. As he turned to his younger brother anger filled his eyes "What the fuck do you think your doing Sammy?" he looks up at the taller boy confused "Dean what…?" but his sentence is cut short "I saw you Sam! That kiss, that is not the way you kiss your sister,…ever!" realization dawns on him and the boy looks down "She was sad, you yelled at her" and Dean shouts back though gritted teeth to keep quite "its wrong Sammy!" his voice softens his eyes falling on his own hands "so fucking wrong" the shaggy haired boy looked at his brother taking a step forward "then why doesn't it feel like that Dean?" the question seems so sincere that as their eyes locked Dean wondered what it must feel like to kiss her like Sam had, to have those innocent pouty lips kiss you back "I know you feel it to Dean, Emmy's special, she just makes you feel like all this, all the monsters, the abandonment, the moving and lack of friends, is actually worth it! She's worth it Dean." the older boy shakes his head and shouts "She's our sister Sammy! Its not right, its not normal!" Sam let out a small snicker at that and said "what about our lives is normal Dean?" and simply walked passed him, but stopped at the door "we're all she has Dean, we're hers and she's ours. It is what it is." and then went to bed, leaving his older brother to contemplate his words. How could he be so accepting of this? Knowing how wrong it is? Are her kisses that magical they make you forgo reason and conscience? What do I do? He sat up all night asking himself.

When they get to the latest town, John kissing his children, telling Dean to keep them safe and barking orders before he leaves, Sam sleeping in his bed, Emilia jumps on the couch next to Dean and looks up at him though watered lashes "Emmy? What's wrong?" he asks concerned for his baby sister "don't you love me anymore?" she asks and he immediately jumps up "what are you talking about? Of cause I love you!" she shakes her head "do you?" and stands, dragging Henry behind her. Dean rushes after the small girl, kneeling in front of her. Looking into those bright green orbs "Emmy of cause I love you! I love you and Sammy more than anything in the world! You know that!" she just looks at him and sobs "then why was that girl in our room! Why do you need her? Any of them?" he looks at her confused as she continues "I see you with them Dean, those girls. Why?" he sighs and tries to explain "Emmy, guys…we…um, we have certain needs and we need girls, or for some guys, guys, not me though! Anyway we need them to help us,….relax! Do you understand?" she has a thoughtful look on her face and then a small smile appears, where it should always be, "I get it! So you love me more than them right?" he smiles with her and nods "more than all of them combined!" then his voice goes to that soft place, unleashing more than he realizes "they'd never be my Emmy." she throws her arms around him at that "Good!" she whispers triumphantly.

Later that night, as they sleep Dean gets the strange feeling of the softest, small leg touching him, in a very attention grabbing way. His eyes shoot open and he looks to see that at some point his sister has climbed into his bed, they don't often get their own beds, but Dean has insisted to John. He looks down to his small, pinkish skinned sister as she wiggles in her sleep, half on top of him, she doesn't seem to be having a nightmare, just a fidgety sleep, her small leg hooked between his, rubbing it against his half hard dick. He cant help his groan at the movement, then as she rolled over onto her side, back to him he looked down, finding her white cotton nighty had ridden up, revealing her purple panties with ice-creams all over them. Really who made these things? As he looked at her perfect round ass his dick twitched into action. He cant seem to stop himself as he rolls next to her, her butt moving back into him. The moment of friction driving him insane, yes he's wacked off with a pair of her panties rapped around his cock before but he'd never been this close to her while he was like this. In a daze of lust for the frail girl, his Emmy.

As he rapped a hand around her waist gently she groaned in her sleep "Dean…" a small smile twitching on her lips, her butt grinding into his cock once more. He couldn't take it "I'm so sorry Emmy!" he whispers as he slowly pulls down the purple cotton, revealing her pale, untouched perfect ass to him, pulling himself from the boxers he slept in. As he thrust gently in-between her small supple cheeks he moaned "so soft" and continued thrusting, his hand around her waist pulling her more into him, closer, begging for her skin. As he placed loving kisses into her hair, breathing her name freely, having her small frame so close to him like this was to much and his cock exploded, soothing white beads up her back. He looked down at her and felt nothing but disgust and self loathing "oh god Emmy! I'm so sorry" at that moment her hand takes his around her waist and her small voice says "I'm not" his eyes open wide, remembering every detail, realising that their was a small movement in her hips with his. He just looks at her and asks "Emmy?" scared and confused, but she just pulls on his hand "Sleep De! Tired now." and without question he lays next her, holding her.

As her oldest brother drifts to sleep her other rolls to face them from his bed and she smiles with a small wink "my boys love me" and Sam smiles back "told you so!" as they both drift off. Emmy feeling reassured after what had happened with her precious Dean, they really are hers.


	4. Magic

After what happened, how Dean realized how his sister manipulated him, he became distant, realizing how he was tainting Emilia. He also demanded they all have separate beds, saying how they where to old to be sharing and that he'd get jobs in whatever the latest town was to help pay. John seemed sceptical, but agreed, he didn't notice the pain in his daughters eyes because of the lack of attention from her eldest brother, the self loathing in his eldest for what he'd done or the sadness in the middle child at the situation, or he just didn't bring it up.

Emmy tried her best to make Dean talk to her properly, not the demands and orders he did now, he listened as she cried at night. She cried for days, weeks, then eventually she just stopped crying, stop trying to get him back to the overly attentive brother he'd been. She spent most of her time with Sam now, Dean did his best to keep them from the wrongness, but he couldn't watch them twenty-four-seven!

Sam and Emmy where walking home from school, Dean had work, big shocker! Sam looked at the small girl, even now at the age of twelve she was still so small "Emmy, what's wrong?" he was concerned for her, stopping to take her hands in his "do you think Dean will ever forgive me? For that night?" he sighs, nothing been the same since then, Dean plays the big brother role to a T, but he never spends time with her anymore, just them, Sam knows she misses him, that they miss each other "Dean's not mad at you Emmy, his mad at himself for giving in." she looks up at him and then around, standing on her tiptoes to give him a loving kiss, they've only ever kissed, Sam didn't want to push and Emilia was to scared of losing him to. As she pulls away she circles his waist, burying her face into the crook of his neck "I wish he could just come back to me Sammy, I just want my boys. That all." he kisses her on the head, holding her close "I know Emmy, I know." he wishes Dean would get a grip and stop all this. Couldn't he see how much he was hurting her?

Dean sighed as he stacked the shelves with tapes, his latest job was at a video store, it was boring, but at least he got free rentals. He knows how far he's pushed Emmy, so far she cant get hurt, he tells himself. He's taking to fucking any girl that looks like her, but their never soft enough, eyes never green enough, never having that innocent, butter wouldn't melt way about them that she dose! God he fucking hates it!

When he gets home, to the newest motel in a long run, he checks in on a sleeping Emilia and Sam, both in separate beds thank god! But her face is pinker than usual, her eyes puffy, her nose sniffling in her sleep. He sits on her bed gently and strokes her satin soft hair, and sighs "I love you so much,…to much" and stands to leave for his own bed, unaware of the quivering lip she's nibbling on, or that stray tear that she cant fight.

The next day is a Saturday so Deans a bit skittish about leaving them in the motel alone, so gives them some money to go out, they need some new clothes and stuff anyway, he knows Emilia refuses to use the bath stuff from the motels and their running out. When he leaves he drops them at the Mall, making sure they have a weapon each and says to Sam as they get out the car "keep her safe Sammy." to which the boy nods and takes her hand, at that site Dean shutters, his eyes locking with her green ones as he shoots off as quickly as he can.

While Sam and Emmy roam the isles, having already bought some dress's, jeans, t-shirts and a bunch of other stuff, they tried their best to look for the sales, wanting to save some of the money and do something fun, now their buying candy and drinks for their movie. Sam towers over her now, at sixteen he's started getting really tall and Emilia isn't complaining. Their going to see 'She's All That' and Sam has to admit its not half bad. While they sit watching the movie, Sam feels a hand run up his thigh, looking down he sees that pale hand he'd been holding not even half hour ago "Emmy!" he whispers, looking around, their not that far from the back, but this movies been out for awhile so the place is pretty empty, only the odd few people near the front. She just smiles that cheeky toothy grin of hers, as the sound of his fly echo's in his ears "what are you doing?" he asks and she leans in to his ear "promise me you'll never leave me Sammy, like Dean has." he looks into her eyes, that are begging for those words "double promise" she lets out a relived sigh at that and her hand slips into his pants, past the layer of his boxers.

He bites his lip to stifle the moan as her hand grazes his hardening cock, she smiles happily, pulling him out of his pants and whispers in his ear "do you love me Sammy?" as she gently tugs on him "more than anything!" he groans and bites her lip, seemingly nervous "Bare with me Sammy, I'm a first timer." he looks at her confused as she moves her curled pony tale to one side and lowers her head. He gasps in surprise as she kisses the tip of his head, then licks at the small pool of pre-cum, his hand instinctively buries itself in her hair as her lips take in the head of his throbbing dick, licking and sucking, testing her new toy. He looks at her as she bobs up and down lightly, fisting what she cant fit into that tiny mouth, that's sucking, licking, nibbling and moaning around him, sending those vibrations straight though his cock. He fights the urge to slam up into her mouth, to bury himself into her throat by biting his lip, almost drawing blood and fisting her neck, but suddenly, he mouth opens up a little more, her tongue flatting and she swallows hard, taking him down her tight, virgin throat "Emmy!" he moans, wanting to scream but he cant, he knows that. She repeats the movement several more times, humming as she dose, and he comes down her throat, her sweet name on his lips.

As she pulls off him licking her lips he pants, recovering from his release "Happy?" she asks with that cheeky innocent smile, he answers by grabbing the back of her neck pulling her in for a harsh and brutal kiss. As they pull away, foreheads against each others he smiles "I love you" and she picks up her popcorn from the chair next them and nuzzles into his side, his arm slung over her shoulder "I know" and he looks at her curiously "where'd you learn that?" she shrugs and they watch the rest of the movie, but he knows, knows how she follows Dean to those dive bars or when he just needs something to fuck, knows how mush she craves him, misses him and he cant blame her, he knows she's not just his, never will be, but she is theirs, even of Dean cant accept that,…yet

The next few days are pretty much the same, Sam and Emilia stealing moments when they can, Dean and Sam horsing around, the three of them training and dean ignoring his sister. So when he gets a call at work it shocks him, not recognising the number he answers hesitantly "Hello?" and a gruff voice says "Dean Winchester? This is White Mall Security. We have a young girl here, by the name of Emilia Winchester." Dean panics and asks "what's wrong? Is she ok?" and the man sighs "She's fine sir, but she has been caught stealing. Would you be able to come down here?" with that he grabs his coat and gives a quick excuse to his boos and runs to his car. Fucking kid!

When he gets to the Mall he walks into the office seeing Emilia sitting, arms folded, seeming sweet and innocent, but he knew better "get up!" she doesn't look at him, as he pays the fine and finds out she was trying to steal a fucking plant! Out of everything in the world to steal? The drive to the motel was quite, tense, he dident even put on any music as the brown haired girl just stared out the window. As they walk through the front door he slams it shut "what the fuck Emmy? Since when did you get caught? And a fucking plant" she just stands in the middle of the room, arms folded "it was a peace-lilly actually" and he storms "I don't fucking care! What's gotten into you? Your meant to be at school!" she sniggers and for the first time their eyes meet "what's the point? I'm just going to be a hunter anyway!" he runs his hand through his shirt, spiky blonde hair "because its important!…you love school, you like being with people and all that shit! So what's really going on Emilia?" he screams at her and she shouts back "well I'm sorry that doing this is the only way I could think of to get you to actually spend any fucking time with me!" he takes a step back as she wipes as her watering eyes "Emmy.." he tried but she cuts in, looking at her feet "you never want to be alone with me, never hold me, or even smile at me anymore." her sparkling emerald eyes look into him "do you really hate me that much you can barely look at me." he's taken back by that.

She thinks I hate her? He ponders, he knows the last few years he's pulled back from her, but he never wanted her to think that, not ever. He takes a step forward "Emmy I don't hate you, I could never…" he sees her tears, realises what he's been doing to her without knowing so for so long and it breaks his heart "Emmy I love you." he says stepping closer to her than they've been in years when their alone. He takes her arms in his hands "so much that its messed up!" and she snaps her head up to him "the worlds messed up Dean! Not us,…you and Sam are my world, I need you and you just keep pushing me away." he cant hold back any more, looking into her scared, lost eyes "I'm sorry baby girl." he says as he leans in, not entirely sure what he's sorry for, her pain or whet he's doing now, his lips meeting hers for the first time. Her soft lips caressing his dry ones, their tongues brushing each other lovingly, her hands around his neck, pulling his shirt to bring him closer on her tiptoes, his hands cradling her head, touching her hair, pulling her to him with her hip. And he cant help but feel relief, freedom, and thinks her lips really are that magical!


	5. Making a Choice

After the surrender of Dean's feeling for Emilia things became more bearable within the Winchester clan, Dean, Sam and Emilia were closer than ever, the brothers didn't mind sharing their sister, well, they did a bit, but they loved her and she loved them both, so they could live with it. John was none the wiser to his children's antics, the way they looked at the girl, the longer than needed touches. They were happy,… _were_ being the operative word.

As the years carried on things changed slightly, Emilia, just tuned fifteen, had grown into her body, its hourglass form and short stature announced her womanhood, but her electric green eyes, pink tinted completion and baby face gave nothing but an innocent feel, when Emmy was asked out the boys became jealous and possessive, they did things normal siblings wouldn't, but then again when have they ever been normal. The most traumatic change, that would bring their little world tumbling, was Sam! He didn't feel the shame, why should he? But he had started feeling the guilt, when he saw other couples walking hand in hand, open to all, and the face that he and Dean would never be able to do that with Emilia hit him, hard.

It was the night of his prom, he and a friend Whinny Harris would be going together, he'd only known the girl a few weeks, but she'd taken a shine to him and their friendship blossomed. As he came out of his room in the tux he heard wolf whistles and smiled to his sibling "looking good Sammy!" Dean grinned and Emmy bounced over in her childlike manner "you look very hansom" they share a smile but the knock on the door breaks their moment "have fun Sammy" she smiled giving him a loving kiss before he leaves with the redhead, not knowing that tonight would be the night that broke them.

As Sam danced, badly with Whinny, who was tall and pretty and also grinding against him, the song ends and he says "I'm just going the restroom." she smiles as he leaves the main hall into the corridor. When he comes out of the bathroom someone pulls his arm and attacks his mouth, he pulls back confused "Whinny what are you doing?" but she just smiles "its prom Sam, you know what happens at prom!" as she goes to kiss him again he pushes her back "Whinny no! I meant it when I said I wanted to come as friends, besides I,…I'm with someone." she looks at him and asks "since when?" he rubs his neck "a while actually, its complicated." she folds her arms and asks "oh, what is she like really fat or something?" he laughs and shakes his head "no, no, she's beautiful. It's just,…she's,…younger than me, us." her face shines with realization "right, so the public displays of affection things a no, no" he nods solemnly "yeah, I love her, but…our relationship isn't really ethical,…or normal." she sighs and leans on the wall beside him "so you love her and want her to be happy and normal and all that shit, right?" he nods and she looks to him "well Sam if you feel that strongly about it, if you love her that much, then you have two choices, you can fight for her and stay or if the relationships as wrong as you say, then let her go, let her have something,…normal." he looks at her and sighs "yeah" and they just stand there for a minute, I know what I have to do, the shaggy eighteen year old boy thinks.

When Sam applied to college, he had no real intentions of going, just wanted to see if he could, but now as he stands in his room, just getting back after the prom, reading over his acceptance letter to Stanford he thinks about for the first time, a future without hunting, without Emmy. In that moment the door opens and Dean runs in, Emilia against the door frame. Sam looks at them as Dean starts packing his things "Dad called he needs back up, nest of vampires rather than the few he thought. We'll be back in a few days." he looks over to Sam and hugs him, then goes over to the green eyed girl and kisses her passionately "love you baby girl." she smiles and answers "you to De" throwing the bag over his shoulder he looks to the middle child "take care of our girl Sammy" and then leaves to help their father. Sam thinking with sorrow 'she wont me my girl anymore'.

Later that night, at 2:34 am, Sam who's been watching Emmy sleep beside him and the clock since they climbed into bed. He looks at her, perfect little Emmy, and shakes her lightly "Sam? What wrong? What's here?" she asks franticly, pulling a 9mm from under her pillow. He laughs and grabs her hand "nothings wrong, Emmy just relax." she calms instantly and lays back down "god Sammy its not even light out!" she complains, but he just looks at her and smiles "you know I love you right?" she wipes at her eyes with a smirk "promise?" and he kisses her lovingly and says "double promise" he starts to kiss her longingly, needing her in some way, any and every way. He new she was a virgin, him and dean had been the only guys she'd ever done anything with, well except for when some guy from one of the many schools kissed her a few months back, yeah, he got the crap beaten out of him and they quickly left town. He wasn't a virgin, she knew, had a one night stand with a girl at a party, in his defence he was wasted and barely remembered it.

As he climbed on top of her she rapped her toned legs around his lean waist, pulling him closer to her. She moaned as he gently palmed her bare breast, that was just bigger than his hand, Kissing her neck as she ran her fingers though his soft hair. His other hand hooked into her pink lace panties and tugged them tenderly down, trailing kiss's over her body as he moved downwards with his hand. When his head reaches between her thighs he looks up into her green orbs and smiles wickedly, only to bury himself in her dripping pussy, lapping up her sweet musky juice's. He nibs and sucks at her swollen clit, enjoying her shouts of his name and gods, also her squirming beneath him. He slips a finger inside her, working her like a violin as his cock twitch's against the bed sheets "fuck Sam" she screams. He raises his head, licking his lips clean and says "I want you Emmy, I want you so bad!" she smiles at him biting her lip "I'm right here Sammy, just take me!" at that comment he pounces, letting her taste herself with a brutal kiss "are you sure?" he asks, lining himself up with her entrance. She looks nervous and nods "double promise." and then he smoothly sinks into her, groaning at the warmth, wet and incredible tightness around him. Her sharp nails dig into his shoulder, drawing blood and she grunts in pain. Sam rests his head against hers and says as she cries silently "I'm sorry Emmy, I'm so sorry, but it'll feel so good I promise! I promise!" he speaks sweetly with a kiss, fighting the urge to move. After a minute she nods slowly and groans in pain and pleasure "so good, so tight." he moans and she starts to thrust with him "fuck Sammy! More!" she pleads and he dose, making longer, deeper strokes "Emmy, love you, so fucking much!" her response is to kiss him hard "I love you to, god I love you!" she says throwing her head back. The sweet words and pleasured thrusts carry on as she groans "Sammy, I'm going to…" but as she comes screaming his name so dose he. He kisses her sweetly and watch as she falls back to sleep in his arms.

He's taken something that wasn't his to take, but its his way of making sure she remembers that he dose love her, that he's still hers, now that he's going to have to say goodbye.


	6. Leaving

_**hey guys! so i hope you all like my story and please review if you wont me to update,...or i wont! :)**_

_**JJ**_

_**xoxo****  
><strong>_

__A few weeks had passed since Sam made his decision to leave, when Dean found out they had sex he was less than pleased, but he didn't say anything, he was more jealous than anything. He accepted her choice and on thought knew it to be the right one, Sam was the one who didn't fight their love, who hadn't hurt her, so Dean decided that he was worthy of the gift she'd given him, well,… until tonight.

They'd been staying in an old rental house in some hick town, John promised to stick around for a while. Dean and Emilia were walking back from the store, laughing at how the girl at the counter flirted like a slut, but as they got closer to the house they heard shouting and shared a look. They quickly run inside, finding john and Sam screaming at each other, a letter in Johns hand. They place the groceries on the table and Dean runs over standing between them "Hey! Both of you back off!" he pushes them apart as the youngest child comes over "Daddy what's going on?" she asks the older man who just glares daggers at Sam "tell them!" all eyes are on the middle child's down cast eyes "Sammy?" asks Dean curiously "I got a full ride to Stanford and,…I'm going." eyes go wide as he looks to his sister "what? Sammy you cant!" she sobs and run up to him "I got to Emmy, I got to get out of this life!" he sees her hurt look, her tears falling down her pale face, the redness growing as she cries "since when did you decide this?" dean asks angrily and he says "a few weeks ago, around prom." Emilia gasps as she recalls that night. When Dean sees her face he realizes what it means and as Sam tries to go to her, to hold her she runs outs of the house, slamming the door "you see Sam, what this will do to the family?" his father asks angrily and Sam shouts back "Family? What fucking family? You don't know a damn thing about us! Because you weren't here, Dean raised me and we raised Emilia! You were to fucking busy being a hunter to be any type of father" before John had a chance to deck his son, Dean steps in and pushes his dad back "Sammy, please, think about this! What this will do to Emmy!" Sam looks his brother in the eye and says "that's what I'm thinking about Dean, this life,…its not the life anyone should have to live." John paces looking at his sons "you're the one that told me it was worth it Sammy, She's worth all the bad remember." he nods and answers "yeah, but are we? She deserves more than this Dean, she deserves to meet a nice guy, settle down, have a house and get married, not this." john steps in thinking he understands the interactions but he doesn't "Sam we're hunters, Emilia is a hunter and she knows that family comes first! Her loyalties are here!" Sam looks at them and shrugs "I know, but she deserves more,…normal. We all do." with that he picks up his bags and heads for the door "if you walk out of that door, don't even think of coming back!" his father shouts and Sam looks to them "goodbye" and gently closes the door behind him.

When Sam steps outside he looks to find Emilia sitting on the steps, Crying "Emmy!" he says but she just stands and turns to him "why Sam? Why are you doing this? And that night, what you decided to take a trophy, that it?" he looks at her hand shakes his head "no! Emmy I love you, that night meant everything to me. I just,…I need to go, Dean and I've taken so much from you, things that were never ours to take. I'm not saying I regret it, I'm just wanting something else, something normal. Is that so wrong?" he looks up at him, her green eyes drowning "what about me? You promised you'd never leave me!" he cups her cheek and smiles "I never will, not really, I'm just a phone call away." she looks to him as their lips meet in a sweet kiss "don't go, don't leave us." she pleads and he fight back the tears "I'm sorry. I love you " but her hand just connects with his face and she glares "you know what the funny thing is, after everything, out of the two of you, I never thought you'd be the one to leave me. Funny right." she snarls and climbs back into the house, not looking back to his tear stained face. He climbs into the truck and looks over the house "I'm so sorry" and drives off to his new life.

As the brunette walks back into the house John takes her into his arms as she sobs "its ok Princess, it'll be ok." she clings to her father "why daddy, why doesn't he want us anymore?" he sighs and kisses the top of her head "I don't know princess." Dean watching his sisters heartbreak from the corner and thinks about what his brother said, he had a point, maybe he should go to, but then he looks at her, how broken she is "oh Emmy" he sighs and she runs from John's arms to his "how could he do this Dean? What did we do wrong?" she weeps and he hold her tight "nothing, baby girl, this is Sam's problem, it has nothing to do with us." and she clings to him, needing him. that's when he promises to never do this to her, never break her like this.

A few days later, John left for a hunt over in Missouri, Dean's sitting in the living room pulling out pain killers for a sick Emmy who comes out of the bathroom, looking less than her usual self, the last few days have been hard, especially on her, but as she stands there in her green nighty, messy curls falling past her shoulders, her eyes puffy and wet, looking white as a sheet without her pink compaction, Dean looks at her concerned "Emmy? What's wrong?" she slowly raises her head to look at him, a tear falling down her cheek as she raises her hand, a white stick in it "I'm pregnant!" whimpers the fifteen year old girl to her horrified brother.


	7. The Plan

_**hey all thank you for the amazing reviews i cant tell you what they mean to me! songs to listen to while reading this is Broken Arrow and Airplains XX**_

When John found out he was, well, angry? Is that the right word for putting a hole in the motel wall and going on a two day bender? But after that he calmed down, seeing his daughters fear and tears as her eldest brother held her. She lied about who the father was, obviously, said it was some boy in one of the many towns they'd been in "he was sweet to me" she smiled with rivers falling down her eyes. That was three months ago.

Johns been going from hunt to hunt, stopping every now and then to check in on his youngest and eldest from time to time. Their staying in a small town called Riverdale and the Kings Rest Motel. Dean decided that it would be best to stay in one place during the pregnancy, what he'd neglected to tell his father is that like Sam, he wouldn't be returning to the hunt, but his reasons were much different. Emmy is fifteen and having a baby, she wouldn't now what to do, how to cope, but Dean did, hell, he'd already raised two kids. They'd decided that they'd settle down somewhere and raise the baby together properly, when the time came that they'd tell John, not about them being together though.

You're probably wondering where Sam is, why he isn't involved in these plans, at all! Well the thing is he was. When Emmy found out she was pregnant, after telling Dean and crying for a bit, calling Sam was the first thing she did, but she got no answer. At this point she thinks she must have left about a hundred messages for him, in reality it was eighty-three. You cant say she hasn't tried, she's left him message after message and nothing. The young girl has finally come to two conclusions, he's ignoring her and deleting the messages without listening or,… he simply doesn't care.

Today's the day of Emilia first ultrasound scan, to say she's nervous is an understatement, but Dean's here to hold her hand. As they walk into the clinic the woman says kindly "hello Emilia, I'm Kelly." as Dean helps his sister on the bed the nurse asks, a bit judgemental, noticing the age difference "are you the father?" his head shoots up but Emmy answers "no, the fathers…gone." the woman's face softens at the sadness of those words, as the girls small pale hand holds the older boys large tan one "Dean takes care of me, he's my hero." he smiles at her and nods "always baby girl." the woman nods and they get started. As the cold jelly and the stethoscope thing touch her belly Emmy panics inside, what if theirs something wrong with her baby, but then as Dean says "oh god Emmy look, that's your baby." she dose, she sees the image and smiles. The outline of her child bringing tears to her eyes "looks like Sam" she says quietly and Dean holds her hand and kisses her head sweetly "yeah" the nurse assumes the father is dead from this interaction "how's it look doc?" asks the boy nervously "everything's fine, you have a very healthy baby." Emilia lets out a relived sigh. After all you do hear storied about interbred children, but no, hers is fine, hers and Sam's baby.

Later that night as Dean sleeps peacefully in their shared bed, because Emmy cries at night and dean just likes holding her, the youngest Winchester sits up looking at the image of her unborn child as she rubs her stomach. In that moment she makes a decision and stands stealthily, she quickly dresses into some jeans and a t-shirt, pocketing the picture, grabbing Deans leather coat and throwing it over herself, then his car keys, she hurriedly scribbles a note and leaves the motel room. Once in the car she turns the key and rubs her stomach "lets go see daddy!" she says to her child and they drive off, thinking 'Stanford here we come'.

It took three and a half hours to get here and some persuasion with campus security, but here she is standing outside Sam's dorm room, palms sweaty and heart racing. She knocks lightly and a tall sandy haired boy answers "hello?" he asks and she just smiles weakly "hey,…um…is Sam here?" he smiles and walks a few feet back "no, but your welcome to wait. I'm Brady." he smiles and shuts the door after her "Emilia." she says looking around the room, she sees two beds and knows witch ones Sam's immediately. She walks over seeing a picture of Mary and john, then another of Sam and Dean, but none of her "do you know when he'll be back, I really need to talk to him." she smiles to Brady and he comes over sitting on his bed "not sure sorry, he's on a date." her head snaps up at that "Date?" he just nods "yeah with my friend Jessica. Introduced them a few weeks ago, they really hit it off. Sorry how do you know Sam?" she gives a fake smile fighting back tears "we grew up together. So tell me about this Jessica" she asks wanting to know if he's really into this girl, or just being pushed into it by his friend here "Jess is great! Sweet girl, blonde, real pretty. Their talking about getting a place off campus." her heart sinks at that "oh,…you know what I just remembered I forgot to tell my boyfriend where I am! He'll be going out of his mind" he nods and leads her to the door "ok, well I'll tell Sam you dropped by" she doesn't look at him when she says "don't bother" and walks down the hall with tears in her eyes.

As she gets outside, she crumbles against the wall, falling to her knees. When she hears a familiar voice laughing in the distance she rights herself, then runs behind one of the cars in the lot. She peeks over the car hood, only to see her Sammy laughing and smiling with that twinkle in his eye, his hand in that of a beautiful blonde. They seem so happy and it breaks her heart all over again. When they get inside she runs to the Impala and doesn't stop driving until she's back at the motel. Crying her heart out as the road passes by.

When she walks into the room, two large arms hold her "oh thank god!" then grab at her upper arm's "what the fuck Emilia? You don't just leave a note saying something I got to do then run off in the middle of the night! Anything could have happened! do you have any idea…" but in that moment he looked at her face for the first time "Emmy?" but then the sobs start "I saw him Dean, he,…he's happy!" dean pulls her to him "oh Emmy, you shouldn't have gone down there. Did you at lease tell him about the baby?" she shakes her head "I never spoke to him, he never saw me. His room mate didn't recognize my name, he had pictures of you and Daddy and your mom, none of me, and his girlfriend, she's so beautiful and they looked so happy. Its like I don't exist! He didn't just replace me Dean, he erased me from his life!" he hold his baby sister as she cries "come on baby girl, its ok. I'm here." slowly she lift her head to look at him and says "yeah you are" then kisses him sweetly into harshly, then she's pulling at his clothes, but he pushes her back "Emmy wait!" but she just tries to kiss him "Emmy…" but she cuts him off "no Dean, please." he looks into her sad, lust filled eyes as she says "I can feel him on me, I feel dirty Dean. He's all over me and I cant get it off me! I just want to forget, to get him off me!" he cups his face and pleads "I want you Dean, I cant have him on me any more! I see how you look at me, wanting to just fuck me against the nearest solid object and I want that to! God I want it!" he cant help but groan at her truthful words "clean me up Dean, be here with me, on me, in me. I'm not both of yours anymore, he left me, but you stayed. I'm yours now De, just yours." he looks into her bright green eyes and grabs the back of her head into a forceful kiss.

He then picks her up by her jean clad thighs and slams her into the door, grinding his rock hard denim coated cock into her as they kiss harshly "oh Dean, please" she moans as he kisses her neck, carrying her to the bedroom. He looks down at his sister, as he lays her on his bed and she unbuttons his pants and he pulls off his coat and her t-shirt "god Emmy, your so beautiful!" he whispers as he glories at her naked form and she throws him a cheeky grin "prove it!" she says and he climbs on top of her, caressing her creamy leg from toe to thigh as he palms and suckles at her breast. His fingers ghost over her soaked centre, then thrusts them in, the tight heat strangling his large fingers "Fuck Dean!" she shouts as he fingers her, her hands gripping his short hair. His thrust were short and hard, until she reached between them and roughly palmed his twitching solid dick. Suddenly deans laying on his back, his eyes meeting hers above him "please Dean, I need you so bad!" she begs grabbing his throbbing member and guiding him to her, but its Dean who slams up, joining them for the first time "Jesus Emmy!" he groan as she start to move above him. He marvels at her, head frown back, bouncing on his cock. He grabs her hips guiding her "oh Dean, please baby. I need more De" he flips them over, and quickly pulls her leg onto his shoulder, her other rapping around his waist, as he buries himself deeper inside her "Fuck Emmy, yes! Finally. Dreamed about you baby girl, so long. So much better!" he grunts out with each thrust as she grips his neck and hip, kissing him hard "you to De, so much! Fuck, God De, I love you!" she screams, coming around him a few more thrusts and dean follows suite. He kisses her sweetly as he pulls out and spoons with her "I love you to Emmy." she smiles weakly, her hand in his "I know De, because you stayed." she drifted to sleep with a lump in her heart, giving up on her other love 'bye Sammy' she thinks, ready for her new life with dean.

Meanwhile as Sam walks into his dorm room Brady smiles "hey dude how was the date." Sam just shrugs "fun I guess." the blonde boy clicks his fingers and says "oh yeah some girl come by to see you,…her name was,…um…Amy or something. Pretty thing, but she bailed, think she'll come back later?" Sam swallows hard and shakes his head "no, she wont come back." he knew he saw those dark curls and emerald eyes watching him with Jess. This would be good for her, maybe she would move on now, he thought, taking a picture from under his pillow of him and Emmy holding each other lovingly, Dean holding her from behind. He strokes her face and cant help but think 'god I miss you' as he tucks it back out of site of his new life, but always close to his heart.


	8. No Rest For The Pregnat

**_hey all! thanx for the great reviews! i know this chapters short but i didn't have much time today, but tell me what you think? :) thanx_**

**_JJ_**

Over the passing months Dean and Emmy became inseparable and she stopped trying to contact Sam, realizing it was pointless. They moved in with Bobby for a more permanent setting, plus they ran out of money and there were only so many guys they could hustle and con before the mobs came after them. As for Sam, well he was living the apple pie life and over time he started to have real feeling for his blonde girlfriend that everyone envy's. He and Jessica moved in together, he felt safe with her, happy, but he still dreamed of green eyes, creamy-pink skin and chestnut hair, still fighting not to run back to her everyday. He always looked over his phone, usually seeing messages from her, but he never listened to them, couldn't bring himself to hear her sweet ribbon silk voice begging him to come home, didn't think he could fight it if he did, but one day he felt a shiver something cold and hard running down his spine. A hunters warning to himself, but she shrugged it off, ignoring that voice in his head screaming 'go back! She needs you' for his own version of reason.

As the six months pregnant girl watches TV with a pot of ice-cream resting on her stomach Dean walks in with a smile "hey Baby girl" and she smiles back "hey De, you get me my fudge and biccys?" that's her main craving, dipping chocolate biscuits is fudge cream "Yeah, I got them. Where's bobby?" he asks curiously and she smiles "out back" the smirk on Deans face mirrors hers and he bends down for a long lushes kiss, quickly backing away at the should of footsteps "there you are boy! The crib arrived while you were out and i hope to god you don't expect me to put the contraption together!" he says in a threatening tone and Emmy smiles as Dean bounces over to put the large box, which would be the crib, upstairs. Yep, all things considered they were happy with their little family, but peace is not something the Winchester's have become accustomed to, and even with a pregnant teen it was no different.

As Dean and Bobby help with the baby's room Emilia goes outside she pets Rumsfeld lightly "hey boy" and carefully sits on the step beside him. She looks around and starts to pull something out of her pocket an old picture of Sam, her and Dean, the same one as Sam's, it was taken not to long after dean gave up fighting. She looks at them, how happy they were and she can't fight the tears "oh Sammy." She sobs and then hears a voice ask "are you ok sweetie?" asks a man in his early forties, with greying black hair, six feet and a kind smile, but Emilia knew better. She smiles back at him, gripping the blade in her pocket "I'm fine, hormones. Can i help you?" she asks sweetly, grabbing the porch wall to help her self up "I'm looking for Bobby Singer, my names Jake Radley." She smiles with a sigh of relief, remembering that Bobby was expecting this guy "oh right! Sorry Bobby's busy right now, my fault, but follow me and I'll get you your part" Bobby had told her where he'd put the old mended car part, but before she could get in the house something sharp pinched her neck and she fell passed out in jakes arms, his eyes ebony "sorry darling, nothing personal." And carry's her over his truck quickly.

At Rumsfeld's barking Dean and Bobby dash down stairs, only in time to see a green truck dash out of the drive "that's Jakes truck!" then Dean panics not hearing any complaining or shouting from his moody pregnant sister "Emmy!" but as he looks down he sees her blade, the on John gave to her on her ninth birthday that she took everywhere "oh god!" as the realization dawns on him he says "they took Emilia!" sharing a scared look with Bobby.

When Emilia wakes up, her head throbbing and neck aching, she soon realizes she's bound to some sort of table. As she looks around the room she sees the tiled walls and the metallic double doors, she comes to the conclusion that she's in some sort of medical room "good your awake! We were starting to worry we gave you to large a sedative" says a woman in a doctors coat, she starts to struggle on the table and asks as the woman "what do you want with me?" to which her eyes turn back and she rests a hand on the girls baby bump "you? No, we want your baby silly" and the horror and terror seeps into Emilia.


	9. They Broke

_HEY HEY! REMEMBER TO REVIEW FOR MORE AND THANX FOR THE ONES YOU'VE GIVEN THEY MEAN SO MUCH!_

As Dean and Bobby do research on what could have taken Emilia, more than six hours ago, after calling John to come home Dean paces and throws a plate at the wall "why would anything want a pregnant teenager?" Bobby sighs in sadness seeing Dean like this, these kids are like his own and he's racking his brain with the same question, that is until he looks at the next page in the book he has and his eyes widen "Dean!" standing they walk to each other and the older man hands him the book. As he reads it his heart drops "oh fuck!" and they both share a horrified stare.

At the same time Emilia is laying on the table, trying in vain to get free, suddenly the door opens and theirs two screaming girls pulled in, then attached to chains on either side of the walls next to the table. The demons walk out and Emmy looks to each girl, their both young not that much older than her, the one on the right is blonde and skinny, in girly pink pyjamas, the others a redhead, tanned and in a summer dress, but she's heavily pregnant "hey what are your names?" the blonde answers first "Harriet Dales" and then the redhead sobs "Callie Peterson" and she nods "I'm Emilia, Emilia Winchester. don't worry we're going to get out of here." the blonde scoffs "and how do you figure that? We've just been abducted by some cult freaks!" Callie cries harder and the green eyed girl nods "I figure that because these sons of bitch's have made a very crucial error!" the redhead brown eyes rise and she asks "what's that?" and Emmy smiles evilly "they forgot that I'm a Winchester." the other girls look confused and Harriet asks "what dose that mean?" and Emmy says with venom "it means helps on the way,…and these fuckers are so dead!" she says it with such conviction that it springs a string of hope in the other girls.

Also over in Stanford Sam loads up the car and Jessica asks "I don't understand Sam." and he sighs "its hard to explain Jess, I just,…I have to go see my family. I just know it." she doesn't ask questions and just nods with a quick kiss as he climbs into the car and waves her off with a smile, but the moment he's out of her site his smile falls and his memories of the dream he had that led him to this decision last night clouds his mind.

He's standing on the porch of an old ranch house, smiling happily as he looks out into the field seeing two figures running to the house, one in a summer dress, smiling and laughing, swinging a small boy with messy brown hair "Sammy, come on!" waves the green eyed girl and he takes a step over, off the porch and as he dose the field disappears, and suddenly he's in a old, mucky hospital room. There on the table is a bloodied sheet covering a body and he slowly lifts the sheet and backs off in horror. He looks down to his sisters lifeless body, her pinkish completion turned ivory, her face twisted in pain and her stomach and chest sliced open, covering her and the surrounding in blood, but her eyes, that have always been so bright like emeralds in the sun are a hollow dull green. As the sound of crying echo's through the room he turns to see a baby on the floor, along side two others, a human heart placed above them each a woman over them, with a large blade. Just before the sharpened edge marking each child, Sam wakes up in a cold sweat, panting hard.

Dean, Bobby and John, who arrived about an hour ago, are looking for medical facility's and john looks to his eldest "where were you when they took her?" he asks and Dean sighs "don't start dad, I already feel guilty enough" he understands that John just wants someone to blame, but he's already blaming himself. They look out of the Impala window seeing an old doctors office, the third place on their list, Bobby's covering the other half of town and they quickly get up to have a look around for the scared pregnant Emilia.

Meanwhile as the doctor demon walks in Callie and Harriet sob and press back into the wall, but Emmy stays strong and calm "so what are you going to do with our baby's, might as well spill considering your just going to kill us anyway" she smiles, setting up some operating tools by the table and "ok, well basically I am going to perform a ritual, using your bastard children and, bind them to the demon, me, then turn them in to murderous monsters, don't worry I'll take good care of them." as Emmy looks up at the demon she laughs seeing the glee on her face "what's so funny?" and she laughs out "you want to be a mommy and you cant! So your stealing ours! that's fucking pathetic." and the demon grabs her neck "you want to know something else, why we chose you,…Winchester?" the girls eyes widen "oh what? You thought you were chosen at random? No, you fucking hunters think your so smart and for a long time I put up with your bullshit, but then your family walks in like they own the place! Your nothing but rats on my shoe and its about time you learnt your place." she pushes her neck back, expecting panic and fear, but the girl just laughs again "so you met my Dad then." and she storms out. Leaving the girls alone and Callie asks "are you crazy?" and Emilia smiles "probably" as she maneuver her hand in a painful way and pulls the table of surgical instruments closer and slips off the scalpel and slowly starts to cut at the leather binds "but I'm the one getting us out of here." she whispers to her hope and fear filled companions.

As Sam steps out of his car and knocks on Bobby's door he gets nothing and decides to let himself in. he walks though the house, petting the old dog "good boy" and then walks into the living room "Bobby? You here?" he sees the smashed plate peaces, and also the ice-cream on the counter, Cookie Doug, Emmy's favourite and sighs "Emmy, were are you?" as he places it down and heads out to look check for the places he saw in his dream.

When the think inside Jake Radly walks into the room he smiles at the girls "lady's, its almost time to get this show on the road, are we ready?" at the whimpers from Harriet and Callie he smirks then looks to the brunette "aren't you scared little girl?" she doesn't move, so he steps closer and grabs her arm "I asked you a question bitch!" in that moment she slices at him and he jumps back and she quickly sit up and Harriet kicks him to the floor, both girls freed thanks to Emilia's lock picking knowledge "Nice!" Emmy smiles to the blonde as they grab each others hands, running quickly.

When Dean and John enter the old emergency doctors office they nod to each other, hearing voices they see some guys, Demons and they signal each other silently then knock out the demons. They close in on the room, picking up an old book, only to turn at a voice, "I'd put that down if I were you" and they turn to find a woman with black eyes and hair, holding a blade to the neck of the youngest Winchester "Dean, Daddy!", two demons holding the other girls behind them.

As Sam looks through the crates, seeing the torso of the demon holding a blade to his sisters throat, but the crates are obscuring the rest of his view, he holds you his gun, with a bullet filled with holy water and fires it into the arm of the bitch! She screeches in pain and drops the blade. Dean and John look in wonder on who the shooter could be and they quickly fight off the other demons, John grabs the other girls and moves them quickly out of the building, while Dean picks up Emmy and rush's her out. When they leave Sam emerges and walks over to the doctor demon, who's squirming to get up and pulls out a piece of paper and reads the exorcism he wrote down before leaving for college.

Outside as Dean puts his sister on the ground she makes a pained growl and he turns to her, seeing water fall from between her legs and says "De, did my water just break?" and he just nods dumbly and she barks "well don't just stand there, get me to a hospital!" and he gently buts her in his car, John having taken the other girls in his truck. As Sam jogs outs of the building he sees the backlights of the family car speeding away and goes swiftly to follow them. Completely unaware that his sister is going into labour with his child.


	10. Baby

**_hey hey! so after the next chapter i will be going into episode 1 of the tv show! tell me what you think!_**

**_JJ_**

**_xoxo_**

As Dean rushes into the emergency room he screams "I need a doctor!" and puts her on the wheelchair a nurse brings "Her waters broke!" but as the nurse goes to wheel her away she reaches out "De, don't leave me!" and he takes her hand as the nurse wheels them to the maternity word. While outside Sam looked at the hospital in fear and wonder, he sat in his car, nervous, of what could be happening, if his sister was ok. He got out of the car, just in time to see his father and Bobby running into the hospital. He then lent against the car and waited for something, a sign of what he should do, keep his promise of giving Emilia a choice, a change at normality and go back to Stanford and Jess, who was to nice and not as cheeky as he needed, who was to tanned and sweet and not pale and mischievous like he wanted. He didn't know what to do, but knew that at this moment she'd be surrounded by people and he needed to see her, just her, just them. So he waited for his time, sitting in his car anxiously.

As Emmy starts freaking out from the contractions the doctor says "your 10cm dilated, this baby's coming now!" and she just groans "dose that mean I can have some drugs now?" he doctor laughs, Dean and the others smiling, she's never been good with pain, and nods "sure, I have the nurse come give you something soon." as he walks out she calls after him "now would be better!" then starts panting while nurses rush round her and the doctor walks back in, after sterilizing. She looks up to Dean and says, taking his hand "De, I'm scared." he kisses her head and smiles gently "I know baby girl, but I'm here, we're all here." she sobs a little as a contraction hits "Sammy isn't." and Dean sighs sadly as she starts giving birth.

After two hours of waiting Sam starts to panic, wondering why a check up would be taking so long and storms into the reception "hi, I'm looking for a girl, brown hair green eyes, a guy brought her in, then two others come for her?" he asked, not knowing if they where using fake names or not "I'm sorry I cant give out patient information." he groans in annoyance and anger and storms off down the corridor going to look for her himself, but he's in the wrong part of the fucking hospital!

Less than an hour later, a nurse sets a small, healthy premature baby into an incubator and the doctor checks them over just to be safe "oh my god is my baby ok?" asks a scared Emmy and the doctor nods with a smile "he's fine" her face brightens at that and she says "he? I have a boy, a baby boy!" to her family, but as the nurse takes him she panics "where are you taking him?" and the doctor reassures her "he's in good condition but a premature baby needs to be taking to a special section to be monitored, I'll have a nurse take you to him." she nods hesitantly and the men surround her, her father kneeling, with a smile "you did great princess, he looks good, a fighter." and Bobby smiles wiping at his tears "gets it from his mama." and she smiles as Dean takes her hand and a nurse walks in with a wheelchair, the men go to follow but she holds up a hand "can I have a minute with my boy." they nod as she's wheeled away

Sam leans against a wall in defeat, he's looked high and low for her and got nothing, but as he looks to the side he sees her being wheeled somewhere by a nurse and runs over "Emmy!" he shouts and she stops the nurse looking at him and asks "Sammy? What are you doing here?" he smiles and says "I wanted to see you, I…um, just wanted to make sure you were ok." she looks up at him and the anger sets it "are you fucking kidding me? I called you every day for months, I went to see you and found out you'd completely erased me from your life and now you show up acting the concerned brother?" he stares at her bewildered "Emmy I…" but she cuts in "no Sam, you left me scared and alone and you didn't bother to even call once in all this time." he bows his head in shame "I needed you and you just left me behind, but Dean, he was here for me, held me and cleaned up your mess." he looks at her questioningly "I don't need you anymore Sam, and you defiantly don't want, let alone need me. So back to Stanford and Jess and your apple pie life because I don't want you here! Not ever, because I have dean." he cant believe his ears, and either can she, she thought she'd be overjoyed at seeing him, at him coming back but all she felt was betrayed and angry. As the nurse carried on with Emilia she cried, they both did.

As Emilia held the hand of her child through the incubator she cried "hey baby boy, I'm your mommy." at a hand on her shoulder she turned to see Dean, her hero "he's beautiful Emmy, looks just like you." but as she looked back at her son she saw his fathers jade eyes with a curve of her emerald green "he's perfect Dean" she holds his hand as John walks in and asks with pride "so what are you naming my grandson?" she smiles, never taking her eyes off her child "Matthew Samuel Winchester, and I just really like Matthew" they smile and Bobby says "that's a good strong name." and Dean nods, knowing she just wants his to have a piece of his father "welcome to the world Matty." his hand in his baby sisters. Meanwhile Sam looked to the hospital and felt his heart break, she didn't need him anymore and he's made that decision, it was the right thing to do, so why dose it feel like he's gone and sliced out his own heart and thrown it in the trash? He climbed into his car and wiped at his tears, wiped away Sammy, the annoying book worm brother, son and hunter and became Sam, the normal college geek, then drove on leaving his family, his son, behind.

Five Months Later

It was only a few weeks before the hospital let them take Matty home, he looked so much like his mother, but his eyes just screamed Sam, Emilia and Dean both get scared when John or Bobby look at him to long, scared they'll know. They moved in with Bobby, wanting to stay close to the only home they'd ever really had and as Dean feeds the baby boy his bottle Emmy smiles "I think he loves you more than me sometimes." she jokes because whenever Dean hold his he stops crying and he just knows what to do "don't be stupid, you're his mom! That trumps everything!" she smiles taking him out of Deans arms and burping him gently "yeah, he loves me more" and she lays him down in his crib with a sweet kiss "goodnight Angel." she smiles and leaves for bed, but the next morning as a scream echo's through the house all come running, only to find the hysterical girl with her baby in her arms, he's pale and still. Because god is cruel and demons aren't the worst thing in the world, that's what Emilia Winchester discovered, her son Dead from nothing but falling to sleep.


	11. Your Choice!

**_ok guys so here it is! i have put two different ending to the last chapter on here! the next chapter will skip to the first episode regardless, but what will happen is up to you! if you like the first part best review with "ALIVE" but if you think the story would be more interesting with the second then review "GOODBYE" its all on you now! :D_**

**_JJ_**

**_xoxo_**

As Dean and Bobby look into the nursery they see Emilia crying in horror and holding her son "Matty, my Matty!" she sobs and Dean goes to her, looking at the baby in her arms as she morns, but as he dose and Bobby looks to the child they see his open eyes "his eyes are brown?" Dean asks and for the first time Emilia looks down to the baby in her arms seeing past more the cold still form of a child, she see's brown eyes and then looks to Dean and asks "where's my baby?" and both men look at the child in wonder.

As Emilia looked at the dead child in her baby's crib, she groaned in anger "who'd do this?" she asks Dean as Bobby checks the parameter and he holds her to him "I don't know baby girl, but we'll find them, we'll get him back!" and at that moment Bobby walks in and says to them "no demon or creature got into this house! Whatever it was, it was human!" at that Emilia's eyes widen and they go in search of who could haven switched her baby. They sit in the living room and Emilia paces as Bobby says "that baby's around the same age as Matty, so whoever it was has to live in town, have had a baby recently and known that there was a baby here to swipe." as they cheek the hospital records Emilia gasps "no way!" and she turns to screen to the men, Bobby doesn't know what he's really looking at as Dean asks "are you sure?" she nods her head looking at the profile on screen "it all adds up, the baby, the time line, knowing I had my baby here!" and they pack up and get ready to go get the youngest Winchester. While the boys back Dean goes to Call John but the small girl grabs the phone from him, saying that they didn't have the time to wait, she then went upstairs and looked at the dead child she was so scared was her own, she lovingly rapped him in a bundle and headed out t the car.

As they stepped out of the car in front of a nice white banal bungalow house, Emilia carrying the still child in her arms, a 45 in her waistband as they knock on the door to find a smiling girl, but her smile dies as she sees her visitor's "hey Callie" Emilia glares and the redhead tires to shut the door but dean pushes it open and they storm in "where's the baby?" Dean demands and Callie just stares at the child in the other girls arms "you know what you've done Callie, you cant have a do over, not with my son." says Emmy calmly, their eyes meet and she sobs "I'm so sorry, I just, I…he's all I had left, my Tyler." Emmy looks to dean and nods her head forward to go and look for Matty "I know Callie, I know, but you cant have my baby, I wont let you." the redhead nods and Emmy offers her, her child she takes him and weeps "I'm so, so sorry" cry's those green eyes. As Dean walks in with the brown haired Jaded, green eyed, very much alive boy Emmy runs to him and takes her baby quickly in her arms "oh Matty, my baby" she weeps in joy. Callie looks on to the scene and then to her dead child, she walks into the living room, as the small family rejoices, a moment later a loud blast echo's throughout the house, Matty crying at the noise and they run in, finding Callie's still body cuddling her dead child, a large hole in the back of her head, a gun in her hand with a trace of saliva.

They leave the house and Emmy looks back, morning for her friend, but so overcome with joy at feeling her son wriggling in her arms. Dean places a loving arm around her waist and plays with his nephews small hand tenderly, their eyes meet, her tearstained cheeks and his sad smile bind as their lips caress "lets go home baby girl." he says to her lovingly and they do, they go home.

*-OR-*

They assemble around the small grave a white box in Emilia's hands, the box that holds her child, her baby, her Matty. She looks into the tear stained faces of her family, her father and dean beside her, Bobby next to John, their all wearing black suites, because this isn't the burning of a hunter, it's the funeral of a child. The priest takes the coffin and has the caretaker place him in the ground gently. Through out the service Emilia didn't hear a word that was spoken about god and fate and all that, no she just looked at the white coffin of her son and heard his laughter, his crying and she wept, because no parent should have to bury their child, no mother should burn bright while her baby's light is washed away. the greatest pain in the world is the loss of a child.

Its been two days since the funeral and Emilia hasn't come out of the nursery once, just barricaded herself in there, she holds Henry, the bunny given to her so long ago, that she gave to her son, she weeps and weeps and wishes for death, for a deal with the devil just to bring her baby back, but she cant, cant leave Dean like that, like Sam did. So instead she stands and walks calmly to her room and packs, when Dean and John see this they ask what she's doing "I'm a hunter, I have a job to do." they share a concerned look and John steps forward "I don't think now's the best time princess" she looks at him angry "then when is Daddy? When he's rotted to the bone, when I stop hating the world? When?" Dean steps in and says "Emmy we just think you need some time to…" she shakes her head franticly "no Dean, I cant have anymore time because it hurts to much! I cant stay here anymore, I cant, because if I do I'll kill myself to see him again and I don't want to leave you behind. I have to kill something, I have to do something other than wishing it was me instead!" dean runs to her as she breaks down and holds her in his arms she clings to his shirt as cries "ok, baby girl, if this is what you want, lets do it, let go kill something." she nods into his chest and his father gives him a disapproving look, but he doesn't care, this is what she needs, this is what she wants and he wont deny her. What he doesn't know is at that same moment, that's when Emilia turns slightly bitter and a voice calls in her head "if Sam where here this wouldn't have happened, its Sam's fault!" and for the first time, she hates him. 


	12. Part One

**_hey all! i was given the idea to conbine Emmy resenting Sam and Matty living by a reviewer from another site! so with all the ALIVE votes,...here it is, part 1 XD ENJOY AND REVIEW_**

**_JJ_**

**_xoxo_**

It's been four years since the last time Sam was seen by anyone in his family; Dean's kept tabs on him despite Emilia's protests. She and Dean, both going on the odd hunt every now and then, have been living with Bobby with the young Matty, who looks more like his father every day. Over the passing years Emmy has come to resent and blame Sam for not being here, for leaving in the first place, you could even say she'd grown to hate her brother.

At this moment in time Emilia sits in the living room, Matty on her knee watching Scooby-doo, his curly mob of hair messy around his head, his pinkish peach compaction glowing, teeth white with his bright smile and a small diagonal scar on his forehead from running into the table while leaning to walk. When Dean walk's in he looks panicked and the small boy asks "what's up Uncle Dean?" Emilia looks at him and he smiles "nothing little man, hey can I borrow mommy for a sec?" the boy nods and says "only if I can have a cookie!" they laugh and Emmy says "back in a jiff Angel." Kissing him lightly on the head. Once out the room Dean says "I can't get though to dad, at all! Its been three weeks Emmy." She nods and says "well lets go look for him, I'll tell bobby, you pack up and we'll say bye to Matty." As she goes to walk away he takes her arm "I think we should go get Sam." Rage fires in her and she whisper shouts "no! No Dean I don't want him in our lives, he left! We don't needs him!" he looks at her for a moment and nods, but as she walks away to get everything ready, he watches his nephew, who they've done their best to keep away from the supernatural world, to give him a happy childhood, with cartoons, bedtime stories from his mother, playing ball with his uncle, but he knows something's missing, a boy needs his father.

As they get outside Emilia smiles down to her son "when will you come home?" he asks sadly and she bends down to him "when we find grandpa John. I promise to call every night, ok?" he nods reluctantly and looks up to his uncle "your in charge of looking after my mommy ok, Uncle D?" Dean smiles and nods lifting the boy up into a hug "you got it little man." Emilia takes her son and hugs him and lets him down with a kiss. Walking to the car she shouts "be good for grandpa Bobby" he smiles and says "bye Mommy, bye Uncle D." Taking Bobby's hand the boy smiles up to him "dose this mean I can stay up late?" the old man just chuckles and rubs the boys head. An hour into the drive and Emmy's hand is squeezing Dean's thigh "Emmy I'm driving!" he says with a small grin and she smiles "so Pull over, come on De, I miss you. Don't you miss me?" she says leaning over to bite and kiss at his neck.

Dean pulls over into a long straight road passed some trees, out of site of ant passersby. He turns to his sister and says "get that fine ass over here!" she smirks and crawls over to him, once she's on his lap she grinds into his achingly hard erection through his jeans. He grabs the back of her neck and pulls her into a hard passion filled kiss, grabbing her ass with his other hand "Emmy" he moans as she pulls away and takes off her t-shirt, revealing her pink lace covers breasts and pink tinted skin, that Dean cant stop touching, his hands racking up her sides and back, cupping her breast and unclipping her bar, throwing it into the back. She quickly pulls off his shirt and begs as he starts to tease her swollen clit through her soaked panties "Please Dean, it's been so long, I need you, need you in right now so bad!" she mumbles and he doesn't hesitate, because he's never been able to say no his her, not when her eyes are so bright with lust, for him, for her big brother Dean. He quickly tugs up her denim skirt and shoves her panties aside as she frees him form her jeans. He slams into her, gripping her hips, defiantly leaving fingerprint bruises, "Dean" she moans in bliss and he gazing at her in wonder, her perfect breasts springing in his face, head thrown back, bouncing on his dick "fuck Emmy! You're so beautiful" she looks at him and asks "please Dean, please!" he knows what she wants, what she always wants. He pounds into her and says "I'm here baby-girl, I'm right fucking here, yours Emmy, always have been!" her sharp nails dig into his shoulder "I love you Dean, my Dean" and with a brutal kiss, their lips slamming together, tongues fighting for more as they fall over the edge. Dean doesn't blink as a small whimper of a name escapes her lips, a name that isn't his.

Once their dressed and back on the road Dean looks to his sister and says "why don't you cant some z's, I'll wake you up when we get there" she smiles and kisses his cheek sleepily, then sits back to get comfortable "thanks De, your the best. Love ya." She mumbles as her eyes close and he looks from the road to her "I love you to Baby-girl." He says making the turn that takes them the other way than planned, the way to Stanford.

A few short hours later as Emmy wake up with a shake of her brothers hand she looks out the car window and sees a house "where are we?" she turns to dean and he says "I had to Emmy, we have to." His words sink in and she looks back at the house then him "No! No dean, turn this car around right now! We don't need him!" and Dean shouts back "I need him!" she looks at him shocked and he sighs "I know how mad you are after everything, but dads missing and I need my sister and my brother right now." She lets out a breath and looks at him, his pleading eyes "ok, just don't expect me to play nice." He leans over and kisses her, foreheads meet and he smiles weakly "thank you baby-girl." He says getting out of the car and as he walks to the house her smile dies, fear and hate consuming the nineteen year old girl.

When Dean and Sam walk out of the house Emmy's leaning against the wall, unnoticed my Sam but spotted by Dean straight away. As they talk she glares at the back of his head as he asks what John was hunting Emilia emerges from the shadows "suspicious deaths on a bridge." He turns round and looks at her shocked "Emilia!" he says with a hint of sadness, she kicks herself off the wall with her boot and walks passed the taller brother "don't worry, once we find Daddy you can skedaddle back to your little fantasy land of normality!" she glares at him and he goes to say something but she just turns to Dean "Can I have your phone?" he smiles awkwardly and hands it to her from his jacket "here you go baby-girl." She smiles happily and leans up kissing him fiercely "back in a jiff." She says strutting away, eyeing Sam with hate.

As she dials Sam looks to Dean "so the two of you are still together then." His older brother looks at him and says "yeah, well she needed at least one of us to take care of her." Sam's heart pangs with jealousy and shame, after all he's the one that left. She walks back over and hands him the phone and he asks "how's Matty?" she glares at him slightly and says "fine, you know Matty, he's an angel!" she says sarcastically. Sam looks at them and asks "who's Matty?" they turn to him and Dean looks from brother to sister "he's none of your business! Lets just find daddy and get back to you not existing ok?" she growls bitterly and Sam's heart sinks, she's never spoken to him like that, but after four years she's still hurt by what he did and Dean just looks on, his heart goes out to his brother, but he made this what it is, he just hopes some time together again can fix the rift in their fucked up relationship.


	13. Part Two

As Sam walks into get his bag Emmy glares after him, leaning next to Dean on the car "so did you see her, Jessica?" he nods and she laughs bitterly "what do think? Is she worth it?" he knows what she means and says simply "she's hot, completely out of Sammy's league, but she's not you, so no I don't think she's worth it." she smiles at that and nuzzles into his neck "you're the best big brother in the world." he smiles at her "I know." as Sam comes out with his bag a tall blonde stands by the door and Emmy cant help but hate her on site as they climb into the car.

The next morning as Emilia wakes up from the back seat she leans forward, throwing her arms around Dean from behind, resting her head on his shoulder sleepily "what time is it?" and Sam says looking at them both "early" she dosent look his way as she smiles to dean "De, feed me!" she whines playfully and he smirks "we're coming up to a gas stop soon baby-girl." she nods and Sam asks looking at deans hand on the wheel "nice ring, where'd you steal it from?" he jokes and Dean smiles "I didn't steal it, actually it was a present." and then green eyes look to jade "from me, I even had the inside engraved." the middle child just nods as they pull in to the gas station. As dean gets out the car to get food and gas Sam starts playing with Deans music, while asking his sister "so how you been?" she just looks out the window "just fine, living my life, Dean takes care of us." he looks at her through the mirror "us?" she squirms in her seat and counter attacks "yeah, you'd know if you'd been around." she then climes out the car to stretch her legs, Sam cant help but look at her shapely short cream legs in her tightly fitted denim skirt and ash grey ankle boots. He shakes himself out of it to go through Deans cassettes absentmindedly. When he says how Sammy was a chubby twelve year old Emmy mumbles "always looked good to me." and both men just stared onward.

As they come to the bridge Emilia waits in the car, but cant help the giggle as she sees the banter between brothers, it hurts her because they seem so comfortable after all this crap that's happened. They get lucky with the gothic girlfriend, what with them believing in the supernatural, believes are so much more easy to question. When the discovery of Constance is revealed, they head back to the bridge. When Dean asks Sam if he's serious about the normal life, and getting married to Jessica and he says yes, Emilia's heart breaks all over again. As the conversation goes on and Dean says Sam has a responsibility he doesn't get it, but Emmy glares daggers at the elder man. When Sam goes on about Mary and Dean pins him to the bridge and Emilia grabs his shoulder and face "De, baby, come on, he's not worth it." Dean looks at her and nods "don't talk about her like that!" pushing off Sam. When dean goes over the edge Emilia and Sam scream after him, but he's fine.

Later that day as they find Johns motel room and realize what their working with Sam pulls a picture from the mirror, John holding him, Dean beside them with Emmy on his back, but then he sees another picture their to of a young boy who has a certain familiarity about him. When the cops grabs Dean, Sam and Emmy make a run for it, the young girl shaking Sam off as he tries to take her hand as they run. She sits in the car while Sam interrogates Constance's husband and she shouts from the car as she walks back over "so he's cheat?" and he nods climes in the car "looks that way." as they drive the brunette shakes her head, making her curls bounce "what?" Sam asks and she just says "this chick killed her kids because her husband was a ass? I just don't understand that. it's a mothers job to love and protect her children, not murder them because she's heartbroken!" he looks at her and says "you seem very passionate about this." she just looks at him then pulls a knee up to her chin "I just think its wrong to blame the child because the dad's a fucking waist of space." she says bitterly and he just nods "yeah I get that." she looks out the window, wiping a tear quickly away, hoping it was unnoticed, it wasn't.

When Dean calls and says that John has left coordinates and baled on this job, Sam and Emmy share a confused look. Suddenly they seem to hit someone, but its their woman in white. As the car slams to a stop Sam looks to his sister "you ok?" she just nods and then a voice from the back asks to be taken home, when Sam refuses the ghost takes control of the car "Constance stop!" Emilia says, thinking she may listen to a woman but she doesn't. when the car comes to a stop and she's suddenly on top of Sam Emmy shouts "get off him" and tries to get to him but her seat beat tightens, restraining her "you cant kill me, I'm not unfaithful. I never have been." the ghost just looks to his sister and says "yes,…you are." when shots are fired and the cars put through the old house, the woman confronted with her children and banished, they head back to Stanford, giving back Sam to his normal life.

As Sam walks to his house, his other life Emmy looks after him and dean says "its ok you know." she looks at him and asks "what?" he cups her cheek and says "that you still love him,…don't bother denying it, I know you to well baby girl." he leans in for a kiss, but suddenly a bright light comes from Sam's house, fire and Dean runs in. less than ten minutes after pulling Sam from the flames he's throwing a gun into the boot, vengeance and hate in his eyes. Emilia looks at him as Dean pulls her into a hug, holding her and she sees something else, guilt and longing.


	14. Wendigo One

**_hey guys! thanks for the amazing reviews! they really are my inspiration :)_**

**_review for more_**

**_JJ_**

**_xoxo_**

As Emmy nods along to the radio from the back seat, Sam jerks awake. She watches as her brother talk, her heart go's out to Sam slightly, he watched his girlfriend die a horrible death, yeah she hated Jessica for taking Sam from her, but the girl was clueless about what she'd done really, Emilia didn't want her dead, she just wanted her Sammy back. Later as she sits in the car at the sheriff's office she says "you guys go, i have to make a call." Dean nods and they go on and Sam asks "who dose she call everyday? This Matty guy?" Dean just nods "yeah, she calls Matty. So do you think this sheriff will help us out?" he says quickly changing the subject.

When they get the Haley's house Dean eyes the girl happily and Sam looks to Emmy, he's a flirt she knows that. When they say how close nit they are the youngest Winchester smiles "yeah, family's important." And they nod in agreement, Sam bowing his head slightly. Both siblings can see that Dean likes this Haley girl and Emmy whispers as they leave "she's a chick version of you!" to which he throws a tender arm around her shoulder and Sam sends then slight glares. After the bar, at hearing the old mans tale Emilia curls into Dean, the idea that his man was a child when all this happened breaks her heart.

As Sam grows angry about letting the girl go into the woods with them and Dean walk's round the car he looks to his sister "what about you? Anything to say Emmy?" she looks his up and down "it's Emilia" She glares and walks to her seat in the car. After they check into the motel Sam walks into the room and says "guys, there's only two beds." The small girl slides past him and says "observant Sherlock." Dean sighs and shuts the door "Emmy I told you to get three." She just throws her bag next to one of the king beds and says "why? Why should we change our sleeping pattern just because he's here?" she sends daggers to Sam and then her eyes soften as they look to Dean "besides ... you know I can't sleep without you." Her voice has a hint of sadness and need in it. Dean looks to his brother then just walks in "sorry Sammy." And the boy shrugs "nothing to be sorry for, and its Sam." He says bitterly. As they lay in bed, Sam closes his eyes and Dean's voice whispers "Emmy, we can't." And he hears the rustle of the comforter "come on De, I just want a taste." Dean watches as her green eyes look up at him and her chestnut curls brush past his wais, as she tugs down his boxers. Never breaking eye contact she takes him in her mouth, hollowing her cheeks as she suck's, bobs and twirls her tongue around his swollen head. His hand grips her hair "fuck Emmy, your the devil." He says playfully as she palm his ball lovingly, while brutally fucking his dick with her mouth.

As her teeth graze the underlining of his tip he moans "fuck this!" and pulls her up by her silky curls, crashing their lips together "I'm going to fuck you hard baby girl!" she smirks at him and grinds her hips into his throbbing erection "please De, fuck me hard." At that he flips her over onto her back and enters her in one brutal thrust. As just lays there listening the pants and moans form his brother and sister, while Emilia grabs Dean head and pushes it to her neck as he nibs and sucks "oh De, Sammy." She moans and her other brothers eyes shoot open, he turns and looks at them on impulse, seeing them thrusting against each other, Deans head buried in the crook of his sisters neck, his hand palming her breast, the other, grasping her thigh and pulling her closer to him. The young girls hands clawing at Dean back and running through his hair. Sam just looks at her, face a image of bliss, suddenly her eyes snap open and she moans hard as their eyes meet and she begs "please baby." And Sam feels all his blood run south and cant stop his hand stroking him off as he watches his sibling fuck, his eyes never leaving Emilia's, not until Dean pulls her into a heated kiss and she screams her eldest brothers name in realise, but the murmur of his name after is what brings him off. He stills, thankful for his ability to stay quite and as still as he did, watching them. Dean smiles to his baby sister and quickly grabs some wet wipes from the bedside table and cleans them up. After discarding the wipes he pulls her to his chest and kisses the top of her head "I love you Emmy." And she snuggles into him "I love you to De, My Dean" She says eyes closed, Sam watching with a wave of guilt, shame, envy and jealousy. Guilt and shame because yes he loved Jess, she was the dream of normality he'd had for so long, but she was never enough despite that, and envy and jealousy, well I think we all know why.

The next day they drive into the entrance for the woods, Sam can't bring himself to look at Emmy, not after last night. After about twenty minutes of hiking, and Dean being a smart ass and almost getting caught in a bear trap, Haley grabs Dean's arm and asks "you didn't pack ant previsions. Your carrying a duffle bag, your not rangers so who the hell are you?" Dean looks to his sister standing beside him and then nods to Sam to carry on and Dean sighs "Sammy and I are brothers. This is my girlfriend Emilia, we're looking for our father, he might be here, we're not sure. I just figure you and me, we're in the same boat." She looks from them and asks "why didn't you just tell me that from the start?" and he shrugs "I'm telling you now! Besides that's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman who wasn't her, ever!" he slings his arm around Emmy's shoulders and she says "that actually true!" after she says their good, he asks slightly offended "and what do you mean we didn't pack previsions?" he says pulling out a bag of M&M's and caramel Hershey's kisses, handing the kisses to his smiling sister. Sam groans inwardly, hearing their conversation, so what if they were telling people that their together, not like he cared. Ok that was just a lie and he knew it.

When they find the camp site, no bodies and disappearing drag marks they know that all their theories are wrong, the cries for help draw them out, Emilia and Dean both drawing their guns with them, but Sam sees the diversion in it and when they get back to camp all their packs are gone. When Sam pulls his siblings aside, telling them that this is a wendigo Emilia sighs "great! Someone needs to tell this beasty the rules!" she complains as they head back after Sam. When Sam gets in Roy's face Emilia pushes him back "stop it Sam!" they share a heated glare as Dean talks to the others, but the look isn't unnoticed.

When darkness falls Emmy is finishing off with the symbols, Dean is over taking to Sam and she takes a seat next to Haley and her brother, she stares at her brothers and Haley asks "so what's the story with you and Sam?" she turns to the girl confused "I saw that look earlier, you two obviously have something going on." She sighs and says "had, we had. The three of us grew up together, Sammy,...Sam and I were together, for a long time." Haley smiles to the girl as she continues "but then he didn't want me anymore, so he left me behind, but Dean,...Dean stayed with me, took care me and loved me. I feel so guilty for that." Haley stares at her confused and asks "why?" their eyes meet and green eyes shimmer with unshed tears "because I always thought Dean would be the one to grow up and forget about me, when he's the only one who didn't." She gives a sympathetic look to the young girl as pleads for help echo around them, Roy gets cocky, Roy gets dead.

The next day as Sam sits against an old stump Emilia comes out of the trees "found you." He looks up to her as she says blankly "Dean said to stay at the camp, so come on." She waves and he stands, following her "are we going to talk about the other night?" she doesn't look back and says "nope." He grabs her arms and spins her round "Emmy you said my name, looked me in the eye as you fucked Dean! He's obviously gotten use to it, you using him" she slaps him hard in the face, both her hand and his cheek stinging "you don't know a dame thing about Dean and I, we love each other." He grabs her arm again and asks "so why did you do it?" he asks and she pulls her arm back, and starts walking away, but he tries to grab her again "Emmy!" she turns on her heal and barks "lets get some things straight! Unless I'm about to be maimed, eaten or killed then you are not allowed to touch me, so stop it! And secondly it's Emilia! you don't get to call me Emmy, you lost that right a long fucking time ago...**Sam**!" and she storks back into the camp, not paying attention to the civilians as she goes for Dean, pulling him into a surprised kiss, its hard and forceful, he pulls back as sees her tears fighting to break through, somehow dulling her emerald gems "Emmy what's wrong?" he asks in concern quietly and she smiles up at him and says "nothing, not anymore." And she raps her arms around him in a loving hug and kisses his cheek "I love you Dean, you know that right?" he raps his arms around her waist courteously "I know. I love you to." He says, seeing his brother through the trees, watching them miserably.


	15. Wendigo Two

**_hey guys! so i know everyones pissed at Emmy for the bitchyness, but please remember that she dosent know the full story...yet! and i promise that all questions will be answerd as the story goes on, after all, nothing kept in the shadows can avoid the sunlight forever! PLEASE REVIEW!  
><em>**

**_JJ_**

**_xoxo_**

When Sam decides to walk back into the camp he says that they have to kill the wendigo, as they describe the creature, what it is and how it came to be dean says "…and over the years you become this less than human thing." Emilia loads her gun and says "not to mention ugly!" Dean describes to Haley how her brother is probably being kept alive for winter. Once they head out, they soon find a lot of bloody claw marks, and they realize that this things leading them here. The body of Roy falls to the ground and the monster circles them, without much thinking they split up, Dean grabbing his sisters hand and running with Haley, Sam and Ben tugging behind. As a woman's scream echo's throw the woods, Sam and Ben run towards it, only to find nothing but a trail of M&M's and caramel leaking kisses, and they follow the trail left for them.

As Emilia opened her eyes she felt something over her, her hands bound and something tying her hands over head. She opened her eyes and came face to face with the monster, its gray-green skin, misshaped pointed teeth and hunger, feral pin prick eyes glaring at her, her heart was racing in fear as the creature sniffed at her, like a posh guy would a glass of wine as it leaned in she tried to move backwards but couldn't. its seemed happy with its catch and backed away, but as its breath hit her she said "Jesus! Ever hear of a breath mint,…or toothpaste?" the wendigo clocked its head to the side, only to scream loudly and the next think Emilia Winchester felt was pain, surging from her head, then more as her left side made contact with the wall. The lights went out and their was only one thought in her head and name on her lips "Matty" she mutters as the darkness took over.

Then next thing Emmy knew was the voice of someone calling her name, and the feeling of pain and something wet trickling down her face "Matty…Dean" she moaned and as she opened her eyes, it took a moment for the blurriness to stop and she saw her brother looking down at her in fear and worry "Emilia, come on!" the voice of Sam ripped though the blur and she came to her senses "I'm ok, fucker ruined my hair though!" Sam laughed lightly at that as Emilia looked over to see Ben and Haley supporting some guy, probably Tommy, Dean above her "Come on baby girl, not the time for naps." she got up slowly and they went to make their escape. When they hear the roar of the wendigo, dean goes on his own, despite his sister's protests and Sam and Emilia guide the survivors.

When Sam realizes that the monster is tracking them he looks to the green eyed girl "get them out of here!" she shakes her head "and let you have all the fun?" she says with a fake joke, trying to hide her concern "Emilia…" she just nods and takes the others quickly down the tunnel, but as shot are fired and she hears foot sets she looks back to find her brother running from the creature "Run!" he screams and they do, straight into a dead end. As everyone gathers behind Sam, Emilia looks up to him and says "Sammy…" he looks to his sister, tears racing down her face as she grabs him and kisses him hard, readying herself for death with a goodbye, but as a shots fired and the wendigo burns they look over to see Dean, the curly haired brunette runs to him and jumps into his arms. Sam watches them, bringing a hand to his lips that still tingle from that kiss and cant help but think 'maybe I haven't lost her forever' and smiles to the burning corpse.

When they get back to civilisation, and answered the cops questions Sam goes over to Emilia, who just hung up her phone and says "Hey, how the head?" she shrugs "it'll heal, same cant be said for my clothes, I really liked this shirt to." he smiles at that and she just looks at him for a moment "look, I know I'm being a bitch…" he nods at that as she continues "but you broke my heart, hurt me more than any monster could have. I'm happy your back and I'm sorry about Jess, I am, but I,…I just don't know how to forgive you." he nods sadly "you need time I get that, and if being a total bitch to me helps with the process then I'll take it,…and, um, what I said in the woods about you and Dean…" she smiles up at him slightly with a weak smile "I know, you're a dick." she shrugs and they walk back over to Dean.

The next day as Sam drives he pulls a picture out of his pocket and says to Dean, Emilia sitting in the back seat "I found this in dad's motel room. Who is he? Is this Matty?" Dean and Emilia share a look and Emilia nods lightly "yeah, that's Matty." he lets out a breath and asks "so, did dad have another kid? Or did you guys take him in?" he says and Emilia blurts blankly "he's my son." and suddenly the car slams t s stop in the middle of the deserted road.


	16. Water Child one

As they drive to the dinner Sam keeps looking at his sister in the mirror, he's been strangle silent since she blurted out that Matty's her son "either ask your questions or stop staring at me!" she says pulling her headphones from her ears. Sam swallows and asks "how could you not tell me you had a son? Both of you just decided to keep this from me?" he says looking to and from each sibling, Dean just sighs and Emmy jumps forward in anger "I tried to tell you! I called you, I left messages, I even came to see you, but then I found out that you didn't just leave for college, you left to pretend I didn't exist! So you know what I decided to do the same!" he looks at her and a slight anger passes as he remembers seeing a glimpse of her all those years ago. He sees her wipe of stray tear that threatens to fall, not wanting to show her hurt or ruin her cat eye makeup.

As they sit in the dinner, Emilia with her syrup drenched pancakes and orange juice as she wolfs it down both brothers cant help but smile, she always comfort eats when she's nervous. As Sam comes back from the bathroom and Dean talks about the blonde waitress that was all over him Emmy's hand meets the back of his head "anyway,…we might have a job." she says and the eldest brother rubs his head and starts to fill him, they start to argue, but stop in as Emilia's phone rings. She answers it looking at her brothers "hello?" and she hears a whimper in the background "hey Emilia, it Bobby." her eyes go wide as she panics "bobby! What is it? is Matty ok?" he sighs and continues "yeah, but he wants to talk to you." as the shuffle of the phone moves she feels her heart race, both men looking at her "mommy?" and she answers to the whimper "hey baby, what's wrong?" he lets out a sob and says "I had a bad dream, about a clown, but it wasn't a clown and it wanted to eat me and a girl crying blood!" she lets out a sigh of relief and smiles "oh angel don't worry, nothing can get you, I wont let it! Besides what's the rule?" she hears him take a big breath and answers "homes where there's family and where there's family I'll always be safe." she nods with a smile "that's my boy, now you be a good boy for grandpa Bobby and I'll see you soon ok!" she can practically hear him nod and he says "double promise! Smack uncle D for something for me, I know he'll need it at some point!" she laughs as he says, her eyes locking with her child's fathers "I love you mommy." and she smiles "I love you to Matty." as he hangs up she lets out a sniffle and says "he's fine, just a nightmare." they nod and Emmy's hand meets the back of Deans head again "what was that for?" she smiles and shrugs "its from Matty, he said you'd do something to deserve it at some point." and Sam cant help the sad little smile on his face.

When they get to questioning the brother he looks to Emilia, wondering about her and Dean says "she's in training" and he nods in acceptance, before they leave Sam and Dean watch as their sister passes them and stands before Will "I'm so sorry about your sister. I promise that we'll do everything we can to find out what happened." he gives her a small sad smile as she squeezes his hand lightly and he fights tears "thank you." he says gratefully. At the sheriffs station they take two seats and Emilia rest against the filing cabinet, she can see the suspicion on the sheriff because the boys didn't know about the lake and says "that's my fault sir, I forgot to forward the memo. I apologize." she says, acting nervous, lowering her head and playing with a curl from her ribbon tied pony tail. When a girl comes in Dean flirts shamelessly and tries to talk to the small boy behind her, but he doesn't respond, Emilia's heart breaks for him, he seems so,…lost. When Dean tries flirting with the sheriffs daughter and then completely blows him off and Sam asks "name three kids that you even know!" and Dean smiles "Matty, Preston and Daisy!" Sam looks to his brother strangely and Emmy says "their Matty's friends from school, Preston thinks he's a god, Daisy has a crush on him and Matty likes beating him at everything!" Sam looks to Dean and asks "you get beat by a four year old?" he just makes a face and walks off "I let him win!" and Emmy smiles "yeah, sure you do!" as she laughs walking into the motel.

After they check in Sam brings up all the victims of the lake and that on ones living to talk about whatever's in there, when Sam brings up the drowning of Christopher Bar Emilia leans over his shoulder, her white vest covered breast brushing against his shoulder and he holds a breath as Dean reads the article "that poor boy" sadness dripping from Emilia mouth. When they get to the park and Dean goes to talk to Lukas, Andrea makes a comment and Emilia says "its not about that, and he really is great with kids." she looks at the young girl and she answers "I have a son, he's four." she opens the locket from around her neck, its round, silver and has a small flower pattern on the side, John gave it to her for her fourteen birthday, one of the few he remembered, its was Patsy's, her mothers, and Sam looks at the image inside as it opens into three sections, on the first locket wall is a woman with black hair and green eyes, Patsy, the middle left of John and Bobby, side by side, on the right side is her, Sam and Dean, a smaller version of his one and the back locket wall is of Emmy and her son, smiling happily, with a birthday cake in front of them. As Sam looks at the picture with longing and heartache for the first time he coughs and quickly changes the subject onto her husbands murder. When Dean comes over he's followed by the small boy who hands him a picture of a house and they all exchange meaningful glances.

Later that night as Emmy comes out of the bathroom wearing a pink nighty that reads in glitter 'It Wasn't Me!' Sam lets out a chuckle from his bed "glad I amuse you Sam." she says with a slight bitterness she didn't realize "where's Dean?" Sam looks at her from his laptop and says "went to get some super." she just nods and sits on the bed brushing her hair and Sam stares "Emilia?" she keeps brushing and asks "Yeah." at his pause she stops and looks over to him and he stands, taking a hesitant step over to her "you and Dean, how long have you to been,…really together?" she sighs and stands "you mean having sex? Well, that's not really any of your business." she says at his accusing tone "so what did you at least wait until I was in the car?" she shakes her head at him and walks over to the sink and gets a glass of water "you have no idea what your talking about." and he just get more angry, not thinking his next sentence through "were you even really a virgin when we slept together?" he just manages to dodge the glass that shatters and drips down the wall "fuck you! You know I was!" he doesn't see her hurt, just his own pain "well I was just thinking it had to be pretty soon considering you had a fucking brat with him!" she storms over and smacks him hard in the face. He looks back at her, only to find tears pouring down her cheeks "don't you ever talk about my son like that!…I gave you everything I ever had! You were my first anything and then you just abandoned me like I was nothing! So yeah I turned to Dean, I **love** Dean." and she walks back to the bathroom, regret sets in and Sam says "Emmy…" but she just turns to him, pain and rage clear on her face "I'm not _**your**_ Emmy, not anymore." she turns again and slams the door, only to open it a second later "oh and by the way, Dean's not the father!" and she slams it shut once more, leaving a shaken and confused Sam.


	17. Water Child Two

**_hey all! thanx to all my awasome reviews! and all i have to say to the flamers is this! i'm not making you read my story, if you dont like it then stop reading it and stop flaming because its my story and im not changing it! every1 else i love you forever :)REMEMBER TO REVIEW!_**

**_JJ_**

**_xoxo  
><em>**

When Dean walks into the motel room he places the food down on the table and sees Sam sitting on the edge of head in his hands "where's Emmy?" he asks curiously and Sam just nod his head to the bathroom. Dean walks in and sees his sister sleeping in the bathtub, her face full of sadness and tearstains "oh, Emmy" he says mournfully and picks her up into his arms. Sam watches as his brother carries the young girl out and lays her gently on the bed "Dean…" he asks earnestly and his brother brushes the dark hair from his sisters porcelain face "What happened while I was at college? What did I miss, Dean?" Dean sighs and looks to his younger brother "it's a long story Sammy, lets just rap this case up, then we'll deal with all this crap." the long haired boy nods and flops down onto the bed, closing his eyes as dean goes to eat his half of the food, watching both his siblings sadly, his loyalties torn from sister to brother.

The next morning Emilia wakes up and looks around, finding only Dean who's getting dressed, she smiles and stands, walking over to him she pulls on his belt loop "hey you." but he just pulls her hands away gently and tugs on his shirt "De, what's wrong?" she asks at his blank expression "you have to tell Sam." she looks at him for a moment "Dean, we talked about this…" and he snaps "no, you stomped you foot little a kid about it!…." tears come to her eyes and she crosses her arms "he left! He doesn't want us!" and dean says back angrily "so that means he has no right to his own child?…Emmy, I know he hurt you when he left before, I know that behind all this bitchyness is that scared fifteen year old girl who had her heart broken, but that doesn't change the facts. He's Matty father." he wipes a stray tear from her cheek as he holds her "give him the chance to be that because even if you never forgive him I know you'd never deny Matty of the right to know his dad." she sobs into his chest and says "I'm scared Dean, I'm scared he'll hate me, that he'll reject Matty. I cant put my son through that." he takes her face in his hands "its not your choice to make, Matty and Sam both need to know." she nods and leans up to his her hero "your right, Dean. I have to do this, for Matty!" he smiles at her "for Matty!" and hold her close.

When Sam gets back to the motel, Emilia now dressed in blue jeans a white vest and a loose unbuttoned blue shirt, the top of her curls tied back with a blue ribbon, her cat eye makeup and pink sherbet lipstick in place, she looks innocent and sweet, just like he remembers, but he cant bring himself to meet her eyes as he tells them of the newest drowning, and they all realize that whatever's doing this is connected to the lake and the father of the girl that led them here. After an unsuccessful interview with Bill, Dean notices the house that Lukas drew for him. Now as Dean sits talking to the drawing mute child his mother, Sam and Emilia watch on, the younger brother and sister share a look as Dean speaks about Mary. After Lukas gives them the picture they head on out to save the next victim, but in the car, Sam asks about what Dean said about their mother, when dean asks "oh god we're not going to have to hug or anything are we?" to which Emilia throws her arms around his shoulders "yes we are!" she says in a baby voice and Sam cant help but smile.

When they find the little yellow house and discovery of Peter, the boy who nave came home, Emilia's heart brakes as the woman tells her heartbreaking story "I'm sorry. I just need some air" she says running out the room and Sam stands "I'll go." and nod synthetically to the woman. When he gets outside he see's his sister as she sobs "Emilia, are you ok?" at his hand on her shoulder she turns into his chest and cries. He simply hold her for a minute and she then pulls away "I'm sorry, I just,…I was listening to her and I kept thinking that that could me my baby, my Matty!" she wipes her eyes and says "I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to him." he looks at her for a moment in wonder and she asks nervously "what?" he tucks a stray chocolate curl behind her ear "I just didn't realize how much you've grown up." she smiles at that and he says jokingly "your still a whiny brat but…" she laughs and shoves him in the chest, and for a moment, just one moment, it's like it was, like he never left and all's right in the world.

On the way to Bill Carlton they theorise on what he could have done to Peter, but when they get to the lake its to late, Bills committing suicide and throwing himself to the angered lake. When they get to the station, Andria and Lukas are there, the boy looks scared out of his mind, and latches onto Dean, but his mother manages to get him off and guide him home. As the sheriff completely denies the Winchesters statements he says he checked them out and that he knows their fakes and he wants them gone, but Emilia takes a step in anger as he looks to Sam like he's about to shoot him. As they agree to leave Sam and Dean takes their sisters arms as she goes to protest. She argues all the way to the town exit, until dean turns around and heads back, just to make sure Lukas is ok.

As they get to the bars Lukas opens the door panting heavily and they run after him, dean kicks the door in while Emilia and Sam run in, pulling the woman from the possessed water. As she hit's the floor Emmy grabs the nightgown from the door and covers her "its ok, your ok." she says as all the hunters look at each other with the same thought '_this isn't over'_. when morning comes they discover that the sheriffs involved with peters murder and Lukas leads them to a spot outside the house. After they dig up the bike they find the sheriff holding them at gunpoint, when Andria comes out Emilia shakes her head "you and Bill killed Peter! you were his friends and you murdered him! She says with rage and then he explains how they accidentally killed the other boy.

When they look over and see Lukas by the lake they each take off running, Emilia holds Andria back as her brothers search for the boy, but they cant find him, that is until his grandfather offers himself over in his place to the boy he killed,…and he gladly takes him, finally at rest with the friend who took his life.

Afterwards when Andria and a now talking Lukas stop by, and the grateful woman kisses Dean in thanks, something Emilia's grown use to, Dean says "you guys ready to hit the road?" Emilia grabs Sam's arm and looks to Dean "could you give us a minuet?" he nods and steps into the car. The middle child looks to his sister and as she takes the picture he found in Johns room of Matty from her jeans, he looks at her curiously as she says "he looks more like his dad everyday." confused Sam looks from her to the picture "he even has your hair!" his eyes widen at that and he asks "what?" she cups his cheek and says with tears in her eyes "he's yours Sam, he's our son!" and he looks to the picture and examines it properly for the first time, his son.


	18. Demon on a Plane

**_HEY ALL! SO THIS IS THE FULL EPISODE BECAUSE I HAD A DAY TO MYSELF! HOPE YOU ENJOY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! AND THANK YOU FOR THE AWASOM REVIEWS THAT KEEP ME WRITING!_**

**_JJ_**

**_xoxo_**

The ride to the next motel was as awkward as it could get, Emilia didn't know what she expected from her brother once he found out the truth, but it wasn't the deafening silence she got, that not even Dean's load music could sooth. When they get to the motel and Dean starts unloading the car with Sam the quietness gets the best of her "are you ever going to talk to me about this?" Sam just lifts up a bag and asks "what do you want me to say Emilia?" he says in a calm but angered voice "anything, jump for joy, scream at me! just do something!" Dean just stands on the sidelines fiddling with the door key "ok, why didn't you tell me? Either of you?" Emilia looks to him and says "I tried, remember? And I asked Dean not to, so don't blame him. This is our fault!" he takes a step forward and asks "our?" she stands strong and nods "well it takes two to tango! And its your fault for leaving, never checking in or calling and my fault for being so mad and hurt that I couldn't bring myself to tell you before." he just looks at her for a minute, then nods "its our fault" and walks passed her and into the room.

That night, as Dean went to get some food Emilia looks to her older brother, sitting absently on his bed, staring blankly at his laptop. She sighs and goes over to her duffle bag and pulls out a small baby blue covered book with 'Matthew' on the front. She looks to her brother hesitantly and sighs "Sam! Do you, um, want to see some of Matty's pictures?" he looks to her and thinks for a moment "um, yeah, sure." he moves the laptop and they both sit on the edge of his bed as she opens the first page "that day in the hospital, when I snapped at you,…this was taken." and there's a image of Emilia holding the small baby's hand through the incubator slot, standing next to Dean, John and Bobby. The next few images are Matty in his crib and then crying as Bobby holds him up by his underarms, looking unsure of what to do. They get to a page where on the left the boy's climbing a tree and Emilia laugh's "I cant tell you how many times I caught him in that thing, kids like a frickin monkey!" the next page he's sitting with a keyboard on his lap, concentrating hard "he wants to learn the piano. He's pretty good actually." the next image shocks Sam slightly, its Matty in a karate class and he asks "are you training him?" she shakes her head "no, no. I didn't want this life for him, but I do want him safe, so I told him to salt the windows and how to protect himself." he nods and they go on to the next page, its of Matty with a Led Zeppelin shirt on, playing air guitar with Dean, the next is at a birthday party, them wearing hats and smiling happily. Abruptly he stands and the book falls to the ground "I cant do this! I just,…I cant!" he says running from the room. Leaving a crying Emilia,…again.

Sam rest on the wall of the motel reception and takes a deep breath, thinking to himself how this is so messed up, how he'd abandoned his son, how confused he is about all this. He see's the Impala park back up by their room, but he just needs a minute, just needs to figure this all out in his head. When Dean walks into the motel he see's Emilia weeping on the floor and quickly runs to her, putting the food on the floor "Emmy? What happened?" she clings to his shirt and sobs "I tried De, I did but he just walked out, he doesn't want us, he never did!" Dean holds her close and sooths "sshh baby girl, its ok, I'm here. I'm right here." he doesn't know what to do, he knows his sister can be a spoiled brat at times, but he also knows that she's a good mother and that theirs only two people in the world that could make her cry like this, he's just thankful that her tears arnt his fault, that may be selfish, but the idea of him being the reason that she's braking like this is to much. All he knows is that he needs to talk some sense into his stupid little brother.

When Emilia finally calms down Dean manages to get her to eat while they watch Scooby-do, because she's always been a big kid really, they both have, but as she rests peacefully Dean slips out to find Sam, and surprisingly he doesn't have to look far. He sees his brothers gangly legs on the floor near the reception and goes over with his fists clenched. He finds Sam slumped against the wall and yell "get the hell up, get in there, apologize to your sister and acknowledge your son!" Sam looks up to his brother and says "your not Dad Dean." its not cruel, just honest and Dean shouts "for fuck sake Sammy do you have any idea what your doing to that girl?" the way he says it means something, something more than it should, Sam just looks at him and asks "what do you mean?" dean sigh as Sam stands "nothing, just…nothing." but Sam grabs his arm and demands "Dean what else don't I know?" Dean swipes at his face and says "after you left, after she had Matty,…things got bad Sammy, they got really bad. Emmy, she just broke man. It took a long ass time to get her back together! And now your just picking at the glue, so fucking grow a pair and say sorry!" he yells and storms off back to the room, leaving Sam to think, "what happened?" as he slowly walks back to the room.

The next morning Dean walks up to the sound of the door opening and roll's over slightly and smiles to his brother. He sits on the edge of the bed facing Sam, careful not to wake the sleeping girl next to him, they talk for awhile and as Deans phone rings Emilia sits up with her sliver pistol "what?" she says pointing it around the room and both men smile "just the phone baby girl." she nods and slumps back down onto the pillow. As Emilia grabs her crimson shirt and tugs it over head, finishing getting ready Sam emerges in front of her with a paper cup "here, its still cream, cinnamon and vanilla, no coffee, right?" she just nods absently and takes the cup with a weary eye "um, yeah, thanks." she looks at the cup as he says "listen, Emmy, about yesterday. I'm sorry." she looks up at him wide eyed "I just,…I don't know how to handle this, I don't know what to do." she just nods with a faint smile "I get it. Its fucked up." he smiles at that and they both take sips of their drinks, Dean tying his shoes with a small smirk on his lips.

When they get to the airport Jerry talks praise to each of the siblings, how John was proud of Sam and then lets them listen to the recording from the flight that crashed. As Dean comes out of the copy shop and hands them the cards Emilia smacks him on the head "Lili St. Cyr! This is a stripper!" he laughed and rubbed his head "a famous stripper,…back in her day." Emilia growls and gets in the car as they discus what this could be that took down the plane. After they interview the first survivor, who's in a nut house! They head over to the man that opened the emergency door, after interrogating the widow they head for a store get new suits, Emmy picked a black pants suite with a crisp white shirt the boys in black tie suits. After getting into the wreckage warehouse and finding some sort of hard dust on the emergency door they make a run for it, hearing the footsteps before they even got close to them.

After seeing Jerry and discovering that their working with a demon they head back to the motel. However after some research Jerry calls and tells them that his pilot friend from the crash is dead. Once they meet up with Jerry they come to the discovery that all the flights crash exactly forty minutes in and that the demons going after the survivors. By the time they get to the airport and Dean messes up the phone call its to late and they only have one option, get on the plane. After some debating about Deans fear of getting on the plane he says to Emmy "whoa, where do you think your going?" she just glares at him and says "on the plane!" he shakes his head "no, no! what if things go wrong? What if we crash? Think about Matty!" she sighs and says "I am! What would he think of me if I let his uncle and father get on that plane alone! Besides it'll be fine" he just looks at her and asks "and how do you know that?" she smiles and smacks his face softly "because we're the Winchesters and we're the best baby!" and passes them to go to check in.

As they sit on the plane Sam and his sister cant help but snicker at Dean's fearfulness. When he goes to talk to Amanda, Sam looks to Emmy "so, anything interesting happen while I was away?" she shakes her head lightly "apart from me having your baby and not telling you until now, no not really." he nods at that and remembers what Dean said about how she broke after having Matty and couldn't help but wonder what he meant and what she's hiding from him "I gave him your name." she blurts and he looks at her is slight shock "what?" she just smiles faintly and says "I named him Matthew Samuel Winchester, I wanted him to have something of yours." he smiles at that and nods "thank you" at that moment Dean comes back and Sam has a go at him for not calming down and they talk about how Amanda's not possessed and an exorcism that they could use. They quickly find out that the co-pilot is the demon and do their best to convince Amanda, which is easier than expected.

As she draws the co-pilot to them and the start the exorcism, it talks about Jessica and the middle child pauses and Emilia should, holding the mans legs "Sammy get a-chanting dude!" and he dose so with anger, but the demon leaves the body and makes it's way into the plane. As the flying contraption starts to fall and shake violently Emilia is hanging onto a screaming Dean, who's hanging onto her and the plane, while Sam fights to get back the journal and finish the exorcism with one thought on his mind 'I'm not dieing before I get to meet my son!' as he chants and banishes the son of a bitch back to hell.

After they land Dean tells Sam not to take notice of what the demon said about Jess, that it was just a trick, they say goodbye to Jerry and find out that their Dad has left Deans contact information on his phone message. Once they've listened to the message Sam storms off to get in the car, but as Emmy stands Dean takes her hand "are you ok?" she just smiles sadly at him "I'm fine De, promise." he looks at her and cups her cheek "I just like being reminded." she nods and says "I'm not that girl anymore Dean, I swear." they lean in and share a sweet kiss then head into the road.


	19. Bloody Mary

**_Hey all! so you know what to do if you want more and please tell me what you think! JJ xoxo_**

Emilia sits patiently in the car as her brothers go to investigate the death of their latest's case, thinking about their situation, she knows Sam's hurting over Jess and she's sorry the girls dead but she just wants things to be the way they were before. She knows how selfish that sounds wanting to be their world again, but that all she's ever known, her brothers are the only real constant in her life. The only thing that's always been there, their hers and she's their's, its just that simple. She's broken from her train of thought as Sam and Dean step in the car "so we got a case?" she asks and Dean nods "looks that way baby girl. Guys eyes fucking melted or exploded or some shit, definitely not normal." she nods and they head to talk to the daughter.

When they get to the house and find the daughters of the dead man, a blonde girl eyes Dean and he throws his arm around Emilia's waist, the blonde glaring at the brunette. When the little girl says it her fault and Sam kneels sweetly before her Emilia cant help but think how he'd be with Matty and Dean tries to reassure her by saying her dad didn't say it, so it couldn't have been bloody Mary. As they stand at the door of the bathroom Emmy shutters "I never did like that game! Give me a ghoul or poltergeist any day!" as they look around the sound of footsteps startles them, only to be confronted my the eldest daughters other blonde friend. Sam gives her the cliff notes about what's going on, but neglects to say anything about the supernatural. After giving the girl his number they leave for research, only to find that the library computers were out of use. Yeah, this was going to take a while.

When they got back to motel Emilia went to take her shower and Dean got a beer and gave one to Sam "so, things seem better between you two. I mean I haven't heard any arguing fro what,…two days?" Sam chuckles and nods "yeah, I guess." he watches as Dean takes a swig of his beer and then glance to the bathroom door "hey Dean, what you said about Emmy, about her breaking?" Dean sighs heavily and says, not looking at Sam "she just got bad, then she got better." but before Sam could dig for more Dean snapped "Drop it Sammy! Just forget I said anything." the anger in Dean's voice told Sam that whatever it was it wasn't just bad, it was shattering. So he let it drop, but he wouldn't let it go, he had to know what happened to his sister,… because it could've be his fault.

The next day they headed for the park after Sam got the phone call, another victim, but at lest now they had someone on the inside, literally, because she let them in through her dead friends window. They search the room, finding the handprint and name on the back of the mirror, only to discover that the name belonged to a boy hit with the dead girls car two years ago. They also discover Shoemaker, the first victim's wife's name on his mirror. Later at the hotel they finally find a Mary that fit's the bill, but on the drive to the town she was killed in Sam looks to Emilia, who's biting her lip nervously, she has a hint of fear in her, and that scares Sam, more than it should. The sheriff was more than helpful, telling them how Mary was murdered, and his theories on what happened to the poor girl, but she was cremated, giving Dean the idea that the mirror captured her spirit. When Charlie calls and tells them that Mary's after her they locker her up safely in their motel. As she tells the tale of how her boyfriend killed himself Emmy pulls her close "its ok, its not your fault. We'll take care of Mary! We'll make you safe again." she promised.

On the drive out Sam says he should summon Mary and Dean pulls over, snapping at his brother for feeling guilty about Jess's death. When Sam says that they don't know everything, Dean gets pissed and demands the know, but his little brothers to stubborn, dame that Winchester blood! All the while Emilia sits with her knees to her chest, looking out the window, a look of fear on her face. When they get to the store they know the mirror to be in dean looks at his dark haired sister "Emmy? You ok?" she gives a weak smile and nods "yeah, this place is just giving me the creeps." he knew something was up but he wouldn't ask, not right now. As they find the mirror Emilia closes her eyes, Sam saying the dreaded words, but then as Dean went to check out the light that was coming from by the door outside, Sam and Emmy see movement and quickly start smashing mirrors, but just as they notice the change in their own reflections they cant move for the pain, blood dripping from their eyes. Sam's reflection spoke first, about how he dreamed of Jess's death long before it happened and then said "she was never enough! She loved you and every time you fucked her you saw your own sisters face! The girl you left to give a chance at something normal!" then the refection of Emilia spoke "how could you? She was your friend, she trusted you, but just like everyone else you let her down, let her die!" Emilia fell to the floor into Sam's shaking arms "poor Scar, she never stood a chance, not with you as a friend! She needed you and you did nothing, you backed out on her, left her alone like the scared, pathetic, fucking cowardice little brat that you are!" on the last word the mirror shattered, and Emilia looks to her eldest brother, who kneels beside them in worry "took you long enough!" she snips and Dean smiles. As he helps his siblings up, they hear Mary as she crawls out of her mirror, forcing the three to fall in pain, but Dean grabs a mirror and forces her to see her own guilt, she shatters into the glass she came from. Leaving the mess she made behind.

After they drop Charlie off home, they head back on the road and Sam asks curiously "who's Scar?" dean looks to his sister through the mirror and she then looks to Sam "Scarlett, she was a friend, died in a car crash." Sam just accepts that and looks away, but he see's the look shared between his siblings, knows she's lying about something, they both are. Emmy fights back the tears at the memory of her friend, only to look up at a café and see a mocha skinned girl, with black hair and brown eyes, dressed in black boot's, frilly skirt and tank top, wearing a leather jacket and black lipstick smiling sweetly at her from one of the seats and give her a two fingered salute. However as they turn the corner she's gone and Emilia breaths out a breath of pain at her friends image, and traces her finger over a scar on her inner thigh, one she remembers all to well. Just then recalling the nightmare her son had cried about, they girl crying blood.


	20. Skin

_**i know its short but i didnt have a lot of time today! review! JJ**_

Emmy smiles at seeing her Goth friend Scar, running into around the room dancing, she laughs at her from the bed and the black haired girl climbs next to her and asks "so are we doing this?" Emmy nods and smiles "defiantly! I cant wait, it'll be epic Scar. You and me." the other girl nods and their fingers entwine "your so clinically fucked! But that's why you're my BFF." Emmy lays beside her "ditto, Bitch." and they laugh together.

As they giggles echo in her mind she jolts awake "hey look who decided to join the land of the living!" Dean smirks as she sits up in the back seat, rubbing her head from the "oh and by the way your douche brother has decided we have to back four hundred miles because one of his college buddy's brother got knife happy on his lady!" the emerald eyed girl turns to Sam and shrugs "so, he wants to make sure everything ok with his friend! Theirs nothing wrong with having friends Dean." she says harsher than she meant.

When they get to the girls house Emilia groans inside 'great, another blonde!' but smiles sweetly as Sam introduces her as his sister. When they stand in the girls kitchen and Sam says Dean's a cop, Emmy cant fight the grin as she feels her lovers skin quiver at the idea, he hates cops. When she leaves the room Dean says how this is not their thing! But Sam's persistent and Emilia backs him "come on Dean, we might as well look into it! I mean,…we're already here anyway!" he groans and nods reluctantly.

When they get to Zach, the brothers apartment, they already see something nasty got in, as Dean Walks over to Sam, telling him about the dog maybe sensing something evil Emmy stands and stares at the scene, the blood all over the walls and an image flashes before he eyes of a scream, bang, blood fired onto a grey wall and then another scream, her scream. She snaps out of it and walks over to Sam as he looks at the image of him, Becky and she's guessing Zach, she looks into his eyes and says "Sammy…" while she cups his cheek in her soft palm, he closes his eyes and leans into the warm skin, the scent of cinnamon and fresh green apples fill him, the smell he's missed more than air underwater. Their eyes meet and he remembers everything in a wave, jerking his head away and with a weak smile passes her. Later that night as they look into the video footage Sam send's Becky out the room and they see the eyes of the supposedly fake Zack glow on-screen.

The next day Sam walks in and wakes his brother and sister, taking them to Zach's house, but the ambulance that passes leads them to another victim and the conclusion of a shape shifter-thing! When Dean says to look underground Emmy complains "but I like these sneakers!" and then slumps forward in defeat at their pointed stares. When they find the shed flesh Emilia scrunches her face "there's no way that's hygienic!" and they head for weapons, silver bullets namely, but when Becky calls and tells Sam she knows that Dean's not a cop and that they lied to her, he goes cold, he hates this feeling, when Dean comes over and says "we're not like other people!" looking at Sam and Emilia. The younger man smiles as he tucks the gun into his belt and they get ready to head back into the sewer, only for the thing to hit Dean and lead them back up into public view.

After splitting up and looking around for a good half hour Dean finds Sam and they Head back to the car, but its not Dean, not that Sam knows this, even after a small question only Dean would know he called Emilia on the walk and she told them she'd meet them back at the hotel, she'd walk and keep a look out for it. What the shifter doesn't know id that Sam and dean know each other better than that and he points a gun at the creature in his brothers skin, but it gets the best of him. When Sam wakes up he's tied up, somewhere underground, the shifter talks to him about Dean, about the things he's leaning and knows that not even Sam dose "you got to go to college and have friends, and yeah the thought of that's real nice, but when you left, you destroyed Emilia, left me to pick up the pieces and you know what?…I was fine with that, because I didn't have to share her anymore, she was just mine! So I got the girl and raised your kid, but at the end it wasn't enough, because she missed you so fucking much, called out your name with my dick inside her every night,... I lied by the way!" Sam looks at him and asks "what?" he just turns and says "she's not better, I don't think she'll ever be better, and Scarlett? Yeah there was no car crash!" he kneels in front of Sam and says "if you had any idea what you leaving did to that girl, especially after having Matty, you'd beg for death!" he looks at the shifter wide eyed "poor girl, deserves so much more than you,…and I might just be the guy to give it to her!" rage fills the younger brother as he screams "don't you fucking touch her!" as fake Dean covers him with the sheet and heading off to his new life as Dean Winchester, off to their unknowing Emmy.


	21. Skin 2

_**again had no time! reveiw!**_

Emilia paces in the room as a knock echo's off the wall's, she swings the door open and smiles at the image of Dean, but that's all he is, Deans skin on another's bones "where the hell have you been? And where's Sam?" he walks into the room and removes his, Dean's, coat "sorry baby-girl, we did a sweep on the thing and then Sammy wanted to go make nice with Becky." she nods and lets him pass her happily on her way to the fridge "you want a beer?" he nods and takes a seat on Dean's and Emmy's bed "yeah, thanks" he says as she hand's it to him, a cherry soda for her. She takes a seat beside him and asks "so what do we do about this shape shifter?" he shrugs and says "find it and kill it I guess, isn't that what we do?" he smiles at her and she nods "yeah, must suck!" he looks at her and asks "what do you mean?" she leans back on her elbows and says "this thing, its becoming other guys, we haven't seen what it really looks like, I'm just wondering what could be that bad that you change everything about yourself to be someone else!,… and torture a bunch of women." he leans back and lays next to her, resting on his elbow "maybe he's lonely, jealous!" she nods absently and he strokes her small fair hand, a smile on his face.

Meanwhile Sam discovers that Dean is also in the same room as him, tied up not to far back, they come to the conclusion that it needs them alive to download Deans memories. As the older brother unties the younger Sam speaks "Dean, he's gone after Emilia!" the panic clear on both faces as they race to save their sister, only hoping that she knows Dean to well, or they or the cops get there before anything happens!

Back at the motel the shifter leans into the green eyed girl and says "I've been thinking, remember when you were pregnant and we planned to runaway, get a place and raise Matty together. All normal." she smiles with a nod "lets do it!" she sits up on shock and asks "what? Dean…" but he grabs her hand "come on Emmy, aren't you tired of hunting monsters and running for you life? Wondering if you'll ever see your son again? I know I am!" she looks at him for a moment and says "but,…want about Daddy, Bobby,…Sam?" he stand in annoyance and says "what about them? They want to hunt or go to college let them! Why do we have to suffer?" she stands and looks at him "your serious?" he nods taking her face in his hands "Deadly." she looks at him "a normal life?" she says in wonder and leans up, their lips meeting and after a second she pulls back and watch's his lips then his eyes "what's wrong?" she shakes her head "nothing, nothing." she smiles but he see's it, she knows! And he punches her to the bed, just before she scrambles for the door.

He pins the struggling girl, pulling off his shirt and quickly tying her to the old wooden headboard "What did you do to my brothers?" she screams angrily and he snarls "I'm the only brother you have now!" she shakes her head, refuses to believe what that implies "no, NO!" she shouts and he cups her face "didn't have to be like this Emmy, still doesn't, all you have to do is accept me. I'm Dean, in everyway, I'm just more willing to take care of you and Matty." she looks up at him and says "you'll never be my Dean, he'd never tie me up and hurt me! And don't call me Emmy fucker!" he sighs in annoyance "now I know the tying you up thing is a lie, but fine, if that's how you want it. I'll just have to make you love me, with this face it shouldn't be to hard." he grin's undoing the young girls belt as she kicks and yells. He gags her with it and then tugs off her jeans, he smiles at her kicking, only to go and stand by her side and lean down, tracing the small scar on her thigh "I remember this, remember stitching it up. You wouldn't stop crying, but not because of the pain, because of Scarlett, poor girl. Besides, you were to high to feel the pain anyway." she looks up at him as he pulls out a blade, fighting her tears "you just ran away, left your baby because looking at him reminded you to much of Sam, met Scar and became a fucking junkie living in a one room apartment! You never did explain what happened the day I found you in that room, Scar's head with a nice threw and threw." he leans in with the knife "lets see if I can make you tell me?" but before he can make an incision on her shaking skin the door fly's open and he runs, flying through the bathroom window, but shots are fired outside and Emmy looks to see Sam already untying her.

Dean runs in, some blood on him and runs over "Emmy! You ok?" they see her pants less form and Sam says "oh god, he didn't…" she shakes her head as Sam un-gags her and pulls him into a hug "no, no. I thought…he said…oh god!" she sons pulling both men to her, her only comfort in the world besides her son's smile "we're here, baby girl!" Dean says stroking her hair and Sam making circle on her back "don't worry, we're right here Emmy. Always!" the promise is so much to her, the girl who thought she lost her boys. They get our of town before dawn, the police say Dean's dead after finding the shifter, but that's ok, everything's ok, apart from the nightmares of memories that the green eyed girl cant forget, her friend, her life, her highs as the craving kick back in.


	22. Hook Man 1

_**hey all thank you for the awesome reviews! they are what makes me keep writing so you know what do do for an update! :) JJ**_

They've been looking for john for weeks now and still nothing, Dean thinks that their father doesn't want to be found! As they sit in a café talking about a new case Emilia's phone rings "hello?" they voice on the other end shouts "Hey mommy!" both her brothers look to her and she cant fight the smile at her sons voice "hey Angel! What's going on?" the small gleeful voice replies "I'm good, my piano teacher says I'm getting really good and I got an A- on my English essay! Do you guys miss me? When are you coming home?" she grins into the phone "we miss you more than chocolate! wow baby that's amazing! You'll have to play me something and let me read the essay! As for coming home,…I don't know, but I promise we'll be back in time! And hey, when I get back theirs someone I want you to meet, a very special someone." she can hear the grin in his voice and says "ok Mommy, I love you." she smiles sadly "I love you to baby." as she hangs up Sam looks to her and asks "on time for what?" and dean answers "Matty's in Cinderella, he's Prince Charming. Must take after his uncle Dean!" he laughs and Sam nods, thinking about meeting his son.

When they get to their latest case, they pose as fraternity brothers "so who's the chick?" Emilia smiles and Sam grabs her hand "this is my girl, she's cool." the boys examine her, her denim shorts, leggings, ankle boots, long red flannel that obviously isn't hers and her messy curls, after a moment they nod. After helping their new roommate paint his back they find out about the dead guy, Rich, was on a date with the local reverends daughter and go to pay him a visit. They make themselves known to Lori and her father the reverend, after which they dead for the library and talk about how this could very well be the hook man. As they research Emmy looks up from her pile and looks to the bookcase on her left, only to see the familiar black outfit through the gaps, looking higher she see's Scars chocolate brown eyes smiling at her "Emmy?" her brothers voice brakes her though the image and as she blinks her friends gone "you ok?" Dean asks and she nods "yeah, just zoned out for a sec." he nods and moves a piece of hair from her face with a smile.

After discovering the ghost of the reverend who went on a murder spree with a hook for a hand, Emmy heads back to the frat-house, both her brothers orders as how tired she looks. As she lays down on the bed her eyes flutter closed and rest comes to her.

_She's sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed, Scarlett next to her. The mocha skinned girl in a black night shirt holding out her hand before Emilia, a white line of powder resting on it. The ivory shinned girl snorts it up with excitement and they look to each other with Scar asks "do you miss them?" Emilia closes her green eyes and nods "yeah." and Scar takes her hand "must be hard, knowing their looking for you. What's it like? Fucking your own brothers?" Emmy laughs and her head lolls back "fucking awesome! Their my boys, were once anyway." Scarlett put a slim arm over Emmy's shoulder, pulling her head to her "well you'll always have me honeybee. Forever." and Emilia laughs "and always sugarplum" and they laugh together. _

Emilia jolts up at the ringing beside her and answers the phone "Sam? Were are you guys?" she asks noticing the sunlight and time on the clock "we're outside Lori's sorority, theirs been another murder. Its defiantly the reverend hook man." she sighs and stands, as she walks out the room she looks around and asks at the decorating "what's going on?" and on of the frat brothers say "party tonight! Where's your boys?" she smiles at that and points to the phone and he goes back to work "ok, I'll meet you back here. There's a party here tonight so move it!" she hangs up and goes to get ready, but as she stands in the mirror in her mismatched white bra and pink panties, she looks herself over and sighs "fuck Scar. I'm so sorry." she says looking at the scar on her thigh, then throwing on some fitted jeans and long sleeved, green Hollister, her hair in a green ribbon high pony.

Later that night when they meet up again Dean goes to burn the hook mans remains, while Sam and Emilia go and watch Lori. They suspect that Lori's father is unknowingly controlling the spirit. As they stand outside Lori's house Emmy says she'll check out the back, but when she returns she see's Sam and Lori talking and sticks to the shadows. She knows that the girl likes her brother, can see it in the stares she sends his way. Emilia's heart crashes to the ground as she watches them kiss, she gasps and Sam looks to her, he stands at her tear filled eyes "Emmy…" he goes to grab her hand but she pushes him away and just runs needing to go somewhere, anywhere. Unaware that the spirit is attacking Lori's dad, and that Sam's saving him alone.

When she gets back to the frat-house Emmy looks around the partying kid's, all having fun and being young. She storms into the bathroom, only to see a girl and guy making lines along the sink counter "fuck Sarah I told you to lock the door!" she guy yells but Emmy just shuts it behind her, looking at the powder lines and says "don't worry, its cool." the blonde girl Sarah asks "you want some?" for the first time Emilia meets their eyes and takes a step forward "yeah, I really do!" and takes the straw offered from the girl and the guy moves back to let her through. As she looks at the lines she tries to think of her Matty, his smile and laugh, but it just comes back to the pain as she watches Sam break her heart all over again,…so, she breaths the coke up, deep and breaths peacefully, her mind forgetting the pain.


	23. Hook Man 2

**_hey all! thank you all for the amazing reviews! songs to go with this are Caurage - Superchick and Drug Addiction Song: Clean & Sober Rehab Song 12 Step: THE MIRROR NEVER LIES . remember that drugs are a serious thing! and if your even thinking about doing them reserch what your getting into! dont be presured or blind to it! love JJ _**

After Dean burns the bones he heads out to the hospital, hearing what happened to the reverend. When he gets their he and Sam come to the realization that its Lori, not her father, that the hook man is latched onto, but as they talk Dean ask "dude, where's Emmy?" Sam lowers his head and says "yeah, um, she kind of ran off just before the Hook man showed up." Dean looks at him and asks "why? what happened?" running his long fingers thought his silky long hair he says "she may have seen Lori and I,…kiss." Deans face drops and he says in anger "Sammy you fucking idiot!" the younger brother looks to him and asks "she'll be fine Dean, she just ran off to…" but Dean grabs his shirt and yells "do have any idea what you might have done?" Sam looks at him wide eyed in shock and wondering, what the hell? Dean lets go and says "ok, ok you go find the dame hook and I'll go find Emmy." as Dean walks away Sam shouts after him "Dean! What's going on?" but she just walks away and Sam cant help but think of how bad this must be.

While Sam hit's the books Dean heads back to the fatuity, as he walks in he sees Emmy on the sofa with a small group, in the same clothes as last night, laughing. He storms over and says "Emilia what are you doing?" she just looks up to him and says "hey De, I want you meet my friends! This is Sarah, Blake, Kenny, Olivia, Darr.." but he pulls her up by her arm before she can finish "tell me you didn't!" he takes her arm roughly and the guy from last night, the black haired Kenny stands "hey man let the girl go. We're just having a good time." Dean locks eye with him and says "what did you give her?" but the high Emilia says "come on De, it's a party!" he grabs her and shouts "the last time you had this kind of party someone ended up dead! You remember that? And how about me dragging your ass to the emergency room, you remember that? What about your fucking son Emilia? What would Matty think if he could see you right now?" he looks into her drowning eyes as she sobs "are you mad at me?" he looks at her face and she breaks down "I'm sorry Dean, I'll do better! I'm sorry, please, please don't hate me!" she begs and he pulls her into his arms "fuck, I don't hate you baby-girl, I could never hate you." he looks at the others in the room and picks her up into his arms, bridal style "come on, lets get you cleaned up." she just nods into his shoulder and they head for the bathroom.

As Dean washes his sister down, putting her into his AC-DC shirt and her sweats he looks at her and asks "why Emmy? We worked so hard." she looks at him and says "I'm sorry, I just wanted to forget, to feel better. Why dose he keep hurting me Dean? What did I do wrong?" he moves her messy curls out of her face and answers "you didn't do anything, he messed up, but,…fuck Emmy you didn't have to come back to this, you should have called me!" she sobs sadly as he holds her and says "I know De, I fucked up, I really fucked up." she cry's in his arms "I know baby-girl. I know. I'm here, right here" he picks her up and carry's her to the car, not wanting to leave her in the way of temptation in the house. He lovingly pulls out her red checkered travel pillow and blanket, placing them on and over her, as he lays the sleeping girl down in the back seat. He looks at her for a minute, he puffy face, more pink than usual, he skin shaking lightly, already crashing from her high. He lets the tears fall and curses "Fuck!" under his breath as he shuts the door and call's Sam, wiping his eyes and quickly tucking the heartbreak out of site again.

After Sam tells him that the church was given the hook and it was melted into something else he goes to pick his younger brother up from the library and heads to church. As Sam takes his seat he looks back and sees his sisters quivering, sleeping form "she ok, she's shaking?" he asks and Dean just keeps looking out into the road "yeah, she went back to that party, got wasted. She'll be fine." Sam just nods and Dean repeats to himself silently 'she'll be fine, she'll be fine' as they dive in awkward silence. When Sam and Dean burn all the silver from the house and church, Sam sitting with a mournful Lori, blaming herself the dead preacher comes after her. At the screaming Emilia wakes and stands on shaky legs out of the car, she runs in with her rock salt filled pistol only to find Sam and Lori backed into a corner by the spirit and she screams "Sammy!" at seeing its hook raised and runs in front of the two, only for the spirit to slice down as a final act, before burning into the air.

As Dean runs in he sees his siblings, the church girl and smiles, that is until he sees the long diagonal line of red across his shirt, his sister while she falls to her knees before him "EMILIA!" he shouts and Sam turns his attention from the scared Lori to Emmy, catching her just before Dean takes her from his arms "Emmy, Emmy speak to me. For fucks sake Sam call an ambulance!" she looks up at her brothers and says "I cant really feel it, is it bad?" she's sweating cold and Dean says "no baby girl, your fine, your fine! Just a flesh wound, right Sam?" the younger brother nods as he speaks to paramedics on the phone "if I die, don't tell Matty what I did Dean! He cant know, I don't want him to think of me like that." Dean shakes his head and says, adding as much pressure as he can to the wound "your not going to die, your going to be fine." she shakes her head at his tears "we both know I haven't been fine for a very long time. I'm,… scared,…De." her eyes close and Sam looks on as the paramedics quickly barge through and they pry Dean off his sisters body. They stare in horror as they work hastily to stop the bleeding and cart her off to the hospital.

Hours later as they sit in the waiting room Sam looks at a puffy eyed Dean, both tired from worry and answering questions "are you with Emilia Rose Winchester?" both men look up at the doctor and stand quickly "is she going to be ok?" Sam asks frantically and the doctor nods "she'll have a nasty scar for a while, but luckily the cut wasn't to deep, so it will mostly fade." both let out breaths of relief "but due to the drugs already in her system we were unable to prescribe anything, thankfully though they took the majority of the pain away. We want to keep her in for at least a day, but the drugs wont leave her system for at least three, are you alright to be guarded with her care after her release?" Dean nods and answers "yeah, we'll take care of her." the doctor nods and says "good, well you can see her now, but she is sleeping." as they go to walk Sam grabs Deans arm "Dean, what the hell was that about? Drugs? What drugs?" Dean sighs and says "not now Sammy." to which the younger yells "yes now! What the hells going on? The two of you have been keeping me out of the loop and I want to know what's going on, what really happened to that Scarlett girl and what the fuck is my baby sister doing with drugs?" his brother nods and answers "you want in, fine! I don't know what happened to Scar, Emmy wont tell me, all I know is that when I found her she had a hole in her head, Emmy was overdosing and bleeding and I had to save her!" Sam's eyes go wide as Dean continues "she ran away and left her eight month old baby because every time she looked at him she saw you! She turned into a fucking coke head junkie just to forget about what you made her feel! Shacked up with Scar because you made her feel alone and rejected and because I fucked up with some other girl. And after three years of being clean, you send her right back to that powder cloud of coke in the sky!…and last time, when I found her,… She nearly _died_ Sam, so…now your in the fucking loop!" Dean walks off to see his baby sister, leaving Sam to fall on his knees in tears and self hatred, finally realising what him leaving did to Emilia, his baby sister, the woman he loved and he has to admit the shifter was right, he does wish he was dead.


	24. Bugs

They checked out of the hospital a few hours ago and got straight onto the road, Sam cant bring himself to look at Emilia, cant face seeing what he did to her. They check into a motel and Dean helps her inside, lays her on the bed, but she cant sleep. Dean wakes up to her pacing in the room "Emmy come to bed." he says sleepily but she shakes her head running her fingers through her hair "I cant De, I'm so fucking tired but I cant, I need to get outside, do something to get my mind off it. And I'm starving!" he looks at her, shaking in her to pale skin, he hates this, hates seeing her like this again "ok, lets go eat, I saw a bar a few miles back." she nods hastily and runs over to Sam shaking his arm "Sam!" she shouts and he wakes up with a start "we're getting out of here! Come on!" she says quickly changing into Sam's flannel from yesterday and some jean shorts, ankle boots and pulling her hair up into two low buns, her bangs hanging on each side of her face.

Once they get to the biker bar Emmy walks straight to the menu and orders some food, well more than some, and then wakes to Dean, who's hustling some pool over in the corner "De, baby, I need some air! Its real stuffy in here." he nods and moves a bang behind her ear "ok baby girl. Sammy's out by the car, why don't you go chill with him for a bit, eat your food and look for a case. I'll be right here if you need me." she nods her head and leans in kisses him longingly and as she pulls away smiles "thank you Dean, for taking care me,…again." he just smiles and says "its my job baby girl." he places a sweet kiss on her head and says "now go play nerd with Sammy, don't wonder!" she nods and walks out of the bar. She sees Sam sitting on the car and goes to him stuffing her face with fries "hey Sam!" he doesn't look at her as she takes a seat next to him on the hood of the impala. He just nods in acknowledgment and they sit in awkward silence for about five minutes, the only sound breaking through are the music and voices from the bar, with Emmy's munching and Sam's typing and clicking "Dean told you didn't he?" he looks at her then for the first time "I'm a coke fiend, not a idiot Sam." he just looks to her and says "Emilia I,…I'm sorry" she just looks into his eyes, eyes she missed for so long "Sam I know I'm an immature, selfish bitch, but I do know the difference between right and wrong. I chose to start taking drugs, not you, so don't be sorry for my decisions." she says with a hint of anger and sadness "Emmy,…there's something I…" but he's interrupted as dean walks out with a wad of cash, asking about any case leads. So Sam tells him about the guy he found, mad cow disease melted his brain in under an hour, and he puts aside the questioning look from his sister, they can talk another time, when she's not as pale and shaking, irritable and craving, sleep deprived but insomniac, when it isn't breaking his heart to look her in the eye.

When they meet the man who found Dustan they pretend to be his niece and nephews, Emilia's withdrawal symptoms helping with the sobbing niece act. After he gives them the sinkhole location they head over and when dean says to flip a coin Emilia snaps "wait! What about me?" dean just looks at her and says "not only are you in withdrawal your already injured! No way we're sending you down there baby girl." she crosses her arms in annoyance. When Sam comes back out its with a bug and Emilia cringes "now I'm glad I didn't go!" she says as they get in the car, driving and theorising on what could have killed Dunstan, when Dean passes an open house BBQ and Emilia shouts "I'm with the food!" and Sam cant help but smile at that. When they get to the BBQ the man, Larry, says that they accept all different types of couples, Sam and Dean stare at each other, unsure of the situation but Emilia smiles "thank you, as a committed threesome that's a great thing to hear, especially with our son." she can feel both her brothers tense up at that and the man simply accepts it as they walk in and meet his wife and Lydia, head of sales who also is very accepting of the relationship she's told about. Dean and Emilia tours the house with Larry, Sam left with the overly friendly Lydia.

As they tour the house Dean points out the bugs and Larry says grimly, a hint of resentment in his voice "my son, Matthew, he likes insects." Emmy smiles and says "that's my son's name! Matty, my little angel,…to me anyway." he smiles at that as she shows his the picture in her locket of the four year old "he's adorable, where is he?" and Dean says "he's staying with my dad till we find a solid place." he just nods and says "well congratulation's, he looks just like Sam." Emmy stumbles a little and Larry asks "are you ok?" and Dean nods "she just hasn't eaten today." and they head out to the BBQ finding Sam with Matthew and his pet spider, Larry seems less than pleased. The three sibling quickly decide that bugs are to blame for the mysterious deaths and head out to find a place to crash, Emmy quickly stealing half the BBQ table in her overly large bag. They then take to squatting in one of the empty houses, Dean eager to try the steam shower.

When they get inside Dean instantly jumps into the shower like a excited schoolboy, leaving Emilia and Sam alone. He pulls things out of his bag in one of the rooms as Emilia walks in and asks "Sam, could you help me?" he looks over his shoulder at her, seeing the antiseptic cream and fresh bandages in her hand. He nods and she walks over sitting on the bed as he pulls out the desk chair, he gently takes the bandages and cream as she lifts her top, showing him her bloody bandages, from her left shoulder to just above her waist. As she goes to unhook her pink lace bar he asks "hey, um, what, what are you doing?" she just stares at him and says "the wound goes under the bra dumbass! don't worry you cant catch junkie-vitas or anything." she bites and he leans in slowly removing the old bandage "that's not it, its just, been a long time since I saw you,…like this." he says trying not to stare at her large creamy breasts "oh, right. So,…um,…you were going to tell me something?" he doesn't look at her and says "it can keep" pulling off the last bit of the bandage and starting to slowly apply the cream "well I cant, just tell me Sam, get it over with." she says, expecting the worst, like he never loved her the way she dose him, he doesn't want that type of relationship with a coke head, something along those lines but what he says after a long pause, finishing applying cream "I never wanted to leave." he says lifting the bandage to her wound "what?" she says in shock and uncertainty "I left because I thought you deserved more than this life, that if maybe one of us took the first step that you'd get over us, Dean and I, then you'd find a nice guy, who wasn't your brother, get a job, married, kids,…a normal life." he looks up for the first time, finishing redressing the wound, only to find her with angry tears "you fucking idiot!" she stands "I thought you didn't want me anymore! I thought….I thought…" she turns her back on him and he stands, realization dawning on him "you thought I didn't love you anymore." she sobs and he comes behind her, taking his shoulders in his hands.

All he hears are her sobs and the steam shower down the hall "Emmy…" but before he can say anything else she turns and crashes her lips to his and the actions are instinct. He pushes her back into the wall, his large hand holding the back of her neck up to him, the other gripping her hip, while hers roam through his hear and as he pulls away he says "I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry. I love you, I've always loved you!" she makes a small smile and says "god Sammy! _My_ Sammy!" and crashes her lips back into his.


	25. Bugs 2

**_hey guys! ssooo some people said they wanted more Dean/Emmy scenes and i promise to start evening things out! btw i was wondering if anyone was intersted in doing a vid for this for me? i just dont have the time and really want one! i was thinking of Emiliy Browning for Emmy if that helps any, if anyone wants to do that for me i'd love you forever! thanx for all the amazing reviews, their what keeps me writing and the story going :D _**

**_Love ya's, JJ xoxo_**

As Dean walks out of the shower he hears mumbling from Sam's room and he goes to see what's going on. As he looks through the crack of the door he see's his topless, freshly bandaged sister against the wall, her fingers tangled in the taller brothers hair as they kiss like the lost lovers they are, reunited. A pang of two emotions, happiness of their reconnection and jealousy because she's not just his anymore, but then again she never really was, but he can live with that, because at least she belongs to him in part. He closes his eyes and heads for his room, to sleep alone for the first time for many years.

At that moment Emilia pulls away "Sam I,…its too much." he looks at her in question and she says "I love you and Dean, so much, but this,…I cant just let go of the last few years like nothing happened." he looks at her and says "I know, I messed up." she nods back and says "yeah, we both did. I'm not saying never, I just need time to forgive you and you need time to let go of Jess and forgive yourself." he nods solemnly and she cups his face "night Sammy" she says, kissing his lips chastely and then leaving the room "night Emmy." he says to the wall's around him, a small smile on his face, because there's still hope for them, for him.

Deans a little surprised as the bed dips next to him and he turns to see his sister, now wearing just her panties and his old Metallica shirt. He just looks at her for a moment and says "didn't expect you back tonight." he says is a joking voice and she smiles at him "so you saw, I'm not going to jump into bed with him after all this time. Besides, I always come back to my De" he smiles at that, rapping an arm around her carefully and says "yeah, I noticed." as she nuzzles into him sleepily she says "you don't have to worry Dean, I'm still your girl, yours and Sammy's, always have been, always will be. I not just going to forget about you." he nods at that and kisses her head "like you could!" and they smile, holding each other as they fall into sleep.

The next morning they drive over to where another body was found, only for it to be the relater they had met yesterday. After sneaking into the house they find dead spiders, figuring it could defiantly be Matt, Larry's son, and head out to find Matt. When they do he's in the woods and says he knows something's going on with the insects, and wants to show them something. Matt shows them where the insects are congregating, only to find a human skull in the ground and Emilia says "well, its better than the bugs taking over." and they send Matt home, then find more skeletons. When they go to have the bones looked over Sam and dean fight out how John was disappointed in Sam and Emmy says "Daddy loves you Sam, he always has, he was just worried is all, scared you'd get hurt out on your own,… and yeah he's not great at the whole emotions thing, but that doesn't mean he's not proud of you, that he doesn't care." and Dean says that John headed out whenever he could to check on his middle child, they head in to the building.

After finding out how old the bones are, and that their native-American, they go for where the professor said someone could know what the hells going on. As they hear the story from the old man, about what happened so long ago, Emmy cringes and clings to Deans arms, after discovering that the neighbourhood is cursed they quickly head back, knowing there's only one way to stop it, run!

They try to trick Larry, but that's a bust, so Sam calls Matt, Dean tells him to fake an injury and get them to take him the hospital, but when they get there Matt's told his father the truth and he doesn't believe them. As the sound of buzzing echo's the valley they quickly run into the house, securing it and then realize that the bugs are blanketing the house. Dean comes back from the kitchen with some bug spray, but a moment after he comes in bugs emerge from the chimney, attacking everyone in the room, and as Dean sprays them, everyone running up the stairs, fire comes out of the can. As they secure themselves in the attic, termites start to eat through the wood and Matt looks to Emilia "oh my god your bleeding!" she looks down to see she's go a long diagonal bloodline down her crisp whit shirt "fuck! Guys, my chests reopened!" both brothers look to her at the moment that the swarm comes in from the ceiling, they cover the hole but the bugs just make another one and Dean fights them off with his fire spray thingy, when that runs out they huddle together, trying to fight off the insects as dean throws himself over Emmy, knowing she's bleeding and wanting her safe, and she clings to him, chest aching. Suddenly the insect vacate, the brothers watching as the swarm fly's back to its natural order "guys?" a weak voice asks and they look over, seeing their sister laying on the floor, bleeding.

Both run over and Dean cradles her "someone get me some bandages!" the mother runs down stairs and Sam goes with her to grab something for the pain "its ok baby girl, I got you." Larry and Matt stand on the side and the older man asks "what happened to her?" to which she says "oh nothing much, just got cut up from a ghost on the last hunt, nothing major. Stings like a bitch though!" Dean smiles at that and says "that's my girl!" as Matt's mom and Sam come back with the dressings.

Later that day as the three visit the family, Larry seeming more happy about reconnecting with his son than the train wreck that's now his career, Sam goes to talk to Matt, Dean rapping his arms around Emilia's waist as they rest against the car "hey De?" she asks and "yeah, baby girl?" he says watching the display of nerds "nothing will ever be the way it was, will it?" he looks at her, hear green eyes shining, she's better today, brighter and he shakes his head "no they wont, Sam's never going to forgive himself for leaving with what happened, never going to be that scrawny kid again, still gangly though, I'm never going to forget what happened or stop worrying, but that's nothing new, and your never going to be that irresponsible, carefree little girl again. But that's ok, because we'll get through it, like we always do and we'll make it something else, something better,…and if it doesn't work out,…you'll still always be stuck with me and Matty." she smiles and leans back into him "promise?" he kisses her and says, forehead against forehead, "yeah, I promise." and she lets out a sigh of relief. When Sam comes over and says he wants to find John and apologise for everything that happened and Deans says they will find him, and everything will be fine. Emilia smiles and pulls Sam in my the neck and kisses him, lovingly and feisty, pulling away to do the same to Dean, when she pulls away she punches both arms in the air "I got my boys back!" and giggles as she climbs in the back seat.


	26. Theres No Place Like Home

**_hey all! soz for the wait, but heres a full ep! remember to review my lovely ppl XOXO JJ_**

As Dean reads out potential cases Sam sits drawing the tree from his latest nightmare, Emilia just walks out of the bathroom in a towel as Sam starts rummaging for something and pulls out the picture of before she was born. Sam says that they have to go back to where they lived before the supernatural world corrupted their lives and when Sam says his dreams are coming true, trying to convince them he says "…that's where it all started! This has to mean something right?" Emilia stands frozen "oh my god!" both men turn to her and ask "Emmy, what is it?" she hold the towel tight to her and says "Matty,…he, um,…called about nightmares." both men look at her and Dean scoffs "he's just a kid, kids have nightmares all the time!" and Emilia sobs "about a woman crying blood?" they look at her and Sam asks "when did he have the dream?" and she says "the call at the dinner, the peter kid in the lake." and they look to each other and Emilia sobs "what do we do?" both men look to their baby sister, who's now just a hysterical mother, and she's never seemed so grown up before.

As they pull up to the house Emilia looks at it in awe, thinking about how happy they must have been, how normal. When the woman answered, before Dean can lie his way in Sam tells her a half truth, who they are and that they want to take a look at the old house. They make nice with the girl and Emmy cant help but feel uncomfortable, in a house that she never knew as home like her brothers, when the little girl talks about the thing on fire in her room, the siblings eyes go wide. When they leave the boys argue and argue, even when they get to the gas station, but then decide to play it like any other case, Emmy just leans against the car, uncharacteristically quite. When Dean says he has to go the bathroom Sam looks to Emmy "you ok?" she just plasters on a smile "I'm always ok Sammy, it's just weird you know, thinking about how you guys had this life, normal and safe,…without me." he looks at her, quickly taking her hand "your one of the few good things about what happened Emmy, don't forget that." she smiles and nods "yeah, I'm going to bathroom myself, all that fast foods finally getting to me." she walks round the corner to the restroom.

As she leaves Sam's line of sight she catches the end of dean's tear filled plea with their fathers answer phone "De?" he turns and finds tears in his sisters eyes as well and she throws her arms around his arms "oh god Dean, I'm scared, I'm so fucking scared!" she whimpers and he holds her close, burying his noise in her hair, breathing her in "I know baby girl, I am to. It'll be ok, we'll be ok, I'm here. You, me, Sam and Matty, whatever it is we'll deal with it. We'll always deal with it." she sobs lightly and says "but he's my baby Dean, I don't want this life for him. Please, not my Matty!" and he clings to his sobbing sister, scared for her brother and child.

The next day they head over to where John used to work, saying that their cops, reopening the Winchester disappearance, as his old business partner talks about John, Emmy cant help but smile with a hint of sadness, thinking about the life they had before the hunting, before her. After discovering the truth about Johns psychic friend, Missouri, they head over to her place. Their shocked by how she instantly knows them, and has sympathy for Sam over Jessica, when she tells Dean off, his younger sibling fight to hold in their laughter and they all take a seat, and when she threatens to whack him with a spoon if he puts his foot on table Emmy cant help but giggle "I think your my new favourite person!" she smiles and says "that's sweet of you dear, but I think we all know that your Matty's favourite." Emmy just looks at her in shock as she talks about the house, how its been quite for years, and says whatever it was that killed Mary was just plain evil! They then head back over to the house and when Jenny answers the door with a pail looking Richey in her arms, Emilia immediately notices the mothers distress on the woman's face "Jenny are you ok? The kids?" she looks panicked at that question, but before anything else can be said by Dean, Missouri smacks him on the head and tells her she knows that something wrong with the house.

After Jenny lets them in and they head upstairs, standing in Sam's old nursery Emmy takes his hand as a form of comfort, when the psychic tells them that what here wasn't what killed Mary, but is in fact a very cruel poltergeist that wants Jenny and her children dead! However that there is also something else, something she cant quite connect with. They head back to Missouri's to make purity bags to get rid of the spirits, its safe to say that Jenny's more the sceptical about the whole thing as she puts on her daughters coat and says "I'm not sure about this!" and Emmy says "Jenny, from a mother to a mother, you know we have to do this!" she just looks at the young girl, shocked to discover her child and nods in agreement.

They split up to take the bags around the house, but as Emilia plats a purity bag in Sam's old nursery a shiver runs down her spine and she lowers her head into her hand, just as the chair hits her small body hard "Fuck!" she shouts and looks up to see a blurred Scarlett smiling at her "Come on Honeybee! Fight!" as she vanishes Emilia stands, a light echoing throughout the house and runs into the room it came from, finding her brothers there. She run's to Sam, who's on the floor with a cord around his neck, dean pulling it off. As they later clean up Sam looks to Emilia and says "Emmy? You ok? You look a little shaken up." she just smiles and nods "yeah, my back hurt from the chair, but I'm fine." at that Missouri looks at her with a sad expression.

After they leave Sam is insistent that they watch the house, his gut screaming at him that something wrong. So they sit outside in the impala and wait, when they see Jenny in the window they run in, Dean for Jenny, Sam for Serine and Emilia for Richey. She smiles at the baby and quickly picks him up "its ok sweetie, everything's ok." she sooths as she sees Sam running out of the end room with the daughter, a flickering light also coming from the room "Emilia go!" and she does she runs with the small boy in one hand and a rock salt filled pistol in the other, but as they reach the down stairs, she slips, falling onto her back, Richey safe on her chest. Sam sees this and puts down the girl, telling her to take her brother and not look back as Emmy's scream shimmer's the house "Sammy!" something dragging her back, then Sam. Dean watches helplessly as the two small children run out the house and the door closes, trapping his siblings inside.

Dean rushes to the car to get weapons and tries to kick down the door as the spirit bags the younger Winchesters around the house, eventually pinning them to a wall, but as dean breaks his way in, the fiery spirit appears. Sam stops dean before he can shoot it and a blonde woman makes her way from the flames. Emilia looks baffled at Mary Winchester as she apologizes to Sam and then turns to her "Emilia,…I have a message for you." all eyes are on her as she says "keep fighting, don't let go honeybee, never let go again" tears spring to her eyes as the woman smiles weakly "take care of our boys." then turns to the poltergeist and roars to let her children go, the flames burning effulgent around her once more. Each Winchester stares in wonderment at the room around them.

Before they leave, Missouri comes by the make sure that its really over. As she searches the house she catches a crying Emilia in the bathroom and closes the door "oh sugar" Emilia just looks at her and asks "you know don't you? About everything,…everything I've done." the psychic nods and says "its not my place to judge. I do know you clung to those boys out of fear that they'd leave you, your only constant, but ended up falling in love with them both, I know why your heart breaks when you see a stick of black lips gloss and yes,…I know what happened with Scarlett." the green eyed girl sobs "I saw her, here and Mary's message. Do you think she hates me, for what I did?" the older woman shakes her head "no, that girl loved you until the end, still dose, that's what you have to remember. She doesn't blame you." Emilia nods and hug the older woman.

Later as the three Winchester gather at the impala, their childhood home Emilia says "guys, I want to go home. I want my baby." they nod and Dean says "yeah, about time Sammy played Dad!" they middle child smiles and they get in the car.


	27. Home Sweet Home

As the impala drive up the familiar road through the three see a man standing outside with a cap and smiles to him. When they get out of the car Emilia hugs him and says "hey Bobby!" he smiles and hugs the two boys, obvious to Sam nervousness "its good to see you idjits!" they smile and head into the house. As Sam walks into the only home he'd ever really known he notices the changes, the toys scattered all over and new pictures around the walls. Sam stops by the front door to see a picture of a young boy who looks so much like him dressed as a pirate with a bag of candy, he smiles at the image and goes to look through the rest of the house saying "I'll just put our things upstairs!" to the others.

When Sam reaches the top of the stairs he goes into what was once his and his siblings room, but its now obviously just Emmy's, all her things scattered over the room messily. He goes to the room across the hall facing his sisters, which has a punching bag and waits with a big TV, obviously Deans room, he knows that the two rooms on the far end are his fathers and Bobby's, so takes the empty, unclaimed twin bed room next to Deans. As he buts his things away and sits on the bed he looks out his bedroom door and see's that the room across is open slightly and theirs a flash of colour to it. He stands and strolls over curiously, he pushes the door fully open and finds the duck egg blue walls, all toys shoved into each corner, a homemade wooden pirate ship bed, a phrase written on the wall above '_**Sweet Dreams, Sleep Tight, We Love You, Goodnight.**_', a cupboard with toys falling out at the bottom and clothes hung from the top, a bedside table with a nightlight and Emilia old bunny Henry on the bed. He doesn't realize he's walking until he's in the room, sitting on the bed, holding the worn bunny with a coy smile on his face as he remembers Emilia with it.

As he wonders into memories of the past a voice comes from the door "he loves that thing." Sam's eyes snap up to his sister and he wipes his eyes from the water gathered there "I'm sorry, I just…" she comes over and stands in front of him "don't be sorry, he's your son to remember." he looks around the room, to the bunny, then up at her, he innocent face scared with things that she should never know. Suddenly his arms are around her waist his cheek buried in her stomach as he says "I'm sorry Emmy, I missed so much! I'm so sorry I left you. Both of you!" she just looks down at his head and laces her fingers in his hair "it's ok, your back now,…your home." and he just holds her tighter, both oblivious to the elder brothers gaze. As she played with his hair mindlessly she smiled "come pick Matty up with me?" he looks up at her and nods.

As they stand outside the pre-school gates Sam shifts nervously, while the children run out and around them he hears a small voice shout "Mommy!" and sees a small floppy haired boy run into his sisters arms and she swings him around "oh, my angel! Look at you, you got so big!" she smiles and Sam can honestly say he's never seen her smile like that, with such pure joy, not at him, not at Dean, not ever! He cant help the but gulp as she walks back over with the small boys hand in hers "Matty, there's someone I want you to meet." Sam's eyes flick from his sisters to their son's, wondering how she'll present him, father or uncle? "Matty, this is Sam." the small boy just looks at him and then his mother and back. Sam kneels before the child with tears in his eyes "hey Matty, I'm,…I'm your dad." the boy looks at him and then his mother, he lets go of her hand and slowly walks up to the stranger. I looks at him for a moment, watches his face "hi Daddy, your taller in person." the boy smiles and Sam mimics him with a relieved chuckle as he throws his arms around his fathers neck and Sam clings to the small boy, knowing that Emilia didn't cut him out of their son's life for the years he wasn't there, Emilia smiling with tears in her eyes, because she didn't just get her Sammy back, her son got his father.

As the three of them sit in the local dinner Sam watches as his son eats everything on his plate, veggies included and smiles and asks as Emilia leaves for the bathroom, kissing her son on the head and ruffling his hair "so Matty, what did your mommy tell you about me?" the boy looks up at him and says "that your really smart and han-hansom and you went away before I was born and…. that you're a secret!" he whispers the last part and Sam leans in "secret? Why am I a secret?" Matty just laughs ands says "you know! Because you and mommy are like uncle D and mommy!" Sam looks started at that and says "how do you know about that?" the boy rolls his eyes "I'm four, not stupid! And I saw them kiss and asked why." Sam just nods slightly and then says "so, your mom tells me you like the piano and pirates!" the boy nods eagerly "yeah, uncle D and grandpa Bobby made my bed, it's a pirates ship and mommy bought me a piano board for Christmas! She said we couldn't fit a big one in the house and I'm having lessons at school!" he cant help but smile at his sons flare of innocence and cant believe how Emilia has managed to keep him from the lifestyle that they were raised in.

After diner they head for the park, Sam and Emmy each holding one of Matty's hands and swinging him every know and then as he giggles. When they get to the playground Matty runs off to play with his friends and the two watch happily "Emilia?" they turn to see a woman in her mid-thirties with black hair and brown eyes "Cassandra, hey!" she smiles and the woman who asks "how have you been? I heard you and Dean went away on business." Emilia nods and says "yeah, well, we're still kind of on business, but I wanted to come home for a while." Cassandra looks past the girl and eyeballs Sam appreciatively "and who's this? I'm sorry it seems Emilia's lost her manners. Cassandra Oaks, and…you are?" she says in a seductive tone and Sam can see his sister stiffen and tense as he takes her hand "Sam,…Sam Dillon. I'm,…I'm Matty's father!" he says with a smile and a sense of pride. Cassandra's eyes go wide as she looks from the boy playing on the slide to the man before her "oh, I can see the resemblance!" and he takes his sisters hand "yeah, but he has his moms eyes and appetite" she looks at him and Cassandra laughs bitterly "ha, well, it was nice to meet you Sam, Emilia." she nods and walks back over to her kid. They look over at a small voice shouting "mommy! Daddy! Look at me!" and see their son swing effortlessly from the monkey bars "I swear that kids a chimp!" Emilia says and Sam laughs and shouts over "that's my boy!" and smiles, saying the words to himself "that's my boy." never taking his eyes from his playful carefree son he says to his sister "you did an amazing job Emmy, he's,…he's perfect!" he looks to her and she just smiles, and leans up, their lips meeting for a chaise kiss, lips soft and warm. As they pull away they hear the children around them, including Matty, say eeewww in unison and pull disgusted faces.

When they get home Matty runs into Deans arms "Uncle D!" and Dean hugs the boy lovingly "hey little man! How you been? Been terrorizing grandpa Bobby?" the boy shakes his head and says "nope, but I did use one of your led-zeppelin shirts to clean up some puke!" Dean face falls and he shouts "what?" Emilia just laughs with her son and says "god De your so easy!" and realization dawn that the kids messing and Matty says "every time uncle D!" the older man just scowls and playful says "oh shut up you little squirt!" and Sam watches this from the door way, watches how they've lived happily for the last for years, surrounding this little boy with all the love that they never had apart from with each other, giving him a home and friends, all the books on evil stacked away in Bobby's study. They built his son a home, and he cant help but hate himself for missing it.

Later that night, as Emilia tucks Matty into bed, the small boy says to the Man at the door "Daddy, can you read me a story?" he says half asleep and Emilia turns to her brothers as the taller walks in "sure buddy, what one do you want?" he smiles happily and pulls a book from under his pillow "Goodnight Mr Moon!" and Sam takes the book gladly and sits on the small chair as he starts to read. Emmy stands by the door and watches the father son moment as a pair of strong arms rap around her waist and she leans back into them comfortably "he seems happy." she nods and smiles "they both do, and I am. I have you and Sam back with me, my baby knows his dad and Bobby's complaining about the mess, the only thing that would make this better is if Daddy where here!" he squeezes her lightly and smiles, nuzzling into her hair "I know baby girl. I'm just happy to be home, happy to see you smile again." she looks at him and says, tears in her eyes "you know I love you right? Matty, you and Sam are my everything. You my Hero De." he smiles and kisses her deeply "I know, I love you to." when they look back its to see Sam smiling down at his sleeping son, moving a stray hair from his face and his siblings walk over. Dean slapping a hand on his brothers shoulder, Emilia rapping her arm around his neck lovingly, Deans arm still around her waist, Sam brings his hand to his sisters around him and kisses the creamy palm lovingly, all watching the sleeping boy with envy and love, unaware of the older man, their second father, watching them with a small smile from the door.

**_thanx for all the amazing reviews that encorage me to write and please continue to tell me how you feel and think of my fic! JJ xoxo_**


	28. I'm Good

Its been a week since we came home, and as I watch Sammy and Matty get closer I cant help but feel more complete with him home, like he's been the missing piece from everything. I know I'm selfish for wanting them both, for leading them to this, but I cant find It in me to care!

Matty's play is tonight and hes just so excited! I made his costume for the play, its red velvert cloak and his dress suite I dyed white and sowed pantens into, Dean made the crown, its wooden and Sam's been helping him with his lines. As I sit in the kitchen, helping Bobby get dinner ready he comes in and says "mommy, mommy! Look who uncle D and Sam made me!" he says showing me a cardboard sward and I smile, brushing my hand through his mop of brunette curls, just like his dads "that's awesome Angel! Your going to be the best prince ever!" he just smiles up at me and then goes to play with his new toy. I chuckle lightly and turn back to the potato pealing "he's a good boy." bobby smiles and then asks "so,…when do you think you'll head back out for your dad?" I just shrug and sigh heavily "I don't know Bobby, I mean, I want to find him, I do, but…I want to be here for Matty to! I just don't want to leave him behind" he stops glazing the pork belly and says "sweetheart, your not your daddy and your not the girl you were after having that boy! You're a dame good mother, and don't you dare think otherwise you hear?" I nod lightly and lean in to hug the older man "thanks Bobby." he just nods and we get back to dinner.

Later that day as we sit down to dinner Matty puts his hands together and we all mimic him as he lowers his head and says "hey god! Thanks for the food and for mommy not burning it, and thanks for bringing Sam home, for my family and for keeping them safe for me, coz I'll kick your butt if you don't!…and make sure grandpa John has something nice to eat and is ok, thanks, oh and can you make sure I get the skateboard and chemistry set I asked for, for my birthday in a few months!…grace!" we smile to the child as he tucks into his dinner quickly and I look over at my eldest brother as he lets out a chuckle.

After dinner I follow the boys outside, Sam playing chase with our baby and Dean sitting on the porch watching them. I walk over and sit next to him, he just smiles and says "it's nice being home." I nod and rest my head on his shoulder "yeah,…look De, I know I've been a tad neglectful of you lately and I'm sorry." he just throws and arm around me and smiles "don't sweat it baby girl, I understand. Its been four years, that a lot of time to make up for." I smile and rest my head on his shoulder again, inhaling his scent, he smells of worn leather, axel grease and sweet sort of musk that's just Dean "thank you, for always being here, for taking care me no matter how much I screw up,…for beliving that I could be worth it." he just smiles that sly smile and says "well, someones got to take care your fine, lazy ass! Besides I like the view." he jokes and I shove him lightly. He kisses me on the head as he stands and says "I'm just happy your you again, that we're home, all of us." as he goes back inside the house I look over as Sam spins Matty around from his waist, just then theres a ringing next to me, its Dean phone, laying in the patio step. I bend down and pick it up, theres a message from a number I immediately recognize. I open it wearily and read the contencs, its co-ordinates and a message '_need you on this - tonight!'_ at that moment a footsteps break my thoughts and I look up to Sam and Matty, whos being held under his fathers arm like a football, giggling "hey, we should be getting ready to go!" and the giggling boy says "yeah mommy, lets go!" Sam looks at the phone in my hand and asks "whats that?" I look back at the message and smile "nothing, lets get going." they head inside and as the door closes I watch the three men fuss and play with the boy, my boy, my family then look back at the message, pressing delete and say "I'm not sorry daddy, I'm not you, I'm a good mother." then head back inside with a smile, ready for my sons big role, my prince chaming.


	29. Mama Winchester

**_hey guys! thanx for the awasome reviews, they deffo keep this story going! so i was just wondering if you think i should just keep to Emmy's POV from now on? let me know :)_**

**_JJ xoxo_**

I sit stand in the bathroom, pouring bubbles into the bath as I test the water; it's just a little more than warm, just how I like it. I smile at the quietness of the house, Sam having taken Matty out for the day, just some father son time, while Bobby and Dean looking into some demon crap downstairs. I feel a small smile brightens to my face as I think of how good everything's been going lately, Dean hasn't even noticed his phones missing, tucked away and turned off in my nightstand. I just don't want anything spoiling this; I don't want to have to leave my son to find my father.

Things have seemed almost normal, but I've still been seeing her around, at the store, in the junkyard, my room, I've even started dreaming about her, some are memories and some are what could have been. I don't know what it is she wants from me, or why I haven't told anyone yet, all I know is I feel good when I see her, happy, but then she leaves and I remember what happened. Honestly, I just miss my friend.

As I pin my curls up, letting my nightgown fall and reveal every inch of me the door opens "hey baby girl" smirks my eldest brother and I glare "Dean, you can't be in here! What if booby hears?" he just chuckles lightly, taking a step forward and resting his rough, worked hands on my well-formed hips "then he must have great hearing because he just left!" I look at him, at that smile on his face as he leans in and kisses my neck, nuzzling it gently "I miss you Emmy!" I bite my lip as his hands start to roam around my flushed, soft pale skin, one cupping my ass lightly, the other holding my hip in a vice like grip "you want me De?" I tease, running my hands down his chest, drawing on skin just on his jean line, but he grabs my wrists and says, our green eyes meeting "don't Emmy, no games, not this time!" He seems so genuine, this is new to me, he usually thrives on my games, but not this time, he just wants me "sure, I can do that" he smiles as I lean in for a kiss.

The kiss grows more intense and he grips the back of my head, deepening the kiss as he backs me into the sink and starts kissing down my neck with long wanton kisses as I moan loudly, after so long untouched in the crowded house can you blame a girl?

I pull on his spiky hair, pushing him away as I reach for the leather belt and he pulls of his white t-shirt. Just as I manage to open his fly he swots my hand away and grabs the back of my thighs, lifting my bare flesh onto the cold sink, Goosebumps rising from the sudden chill as he quickly pushes his jeans the rest of the way off and then finds his place between my legs, his eyes lock with mine as he kisses me harshly and I hold onto the sink and him for dear life. He enters me swiftly, both of us far to hungry for appetisers, and starts pumping slowly as he holds my waist to him, his chest clapping with mine as the sound of running water floods the room "oh Emilia, fuck, you're so wet baby girl, so fucking good!" a moan, my head falling back, and dig my nails into his shoulder "please De! I need you so bad!" this seems to make him more impatient and his thrusts become more urgent.

I look at down to where he's driving into me, watching as he pulls in deep, then almost all the way out, how he makes me shutter and i look back to him. His eyes are darks and lust blown as they search mine and then his lips are on me again, but it's all teeth and roughness. He then moves down to my ear, nipping lightly, holding my head in pace right next to his cheek, his pace never faulting "i love you Emmy! Emmy, Emmy, mine, Emmy, our Emmy!" he chants those three words, 'Emmy', Mine' and 'ours' in my ear over and over like a prayer, but Dean doesn't pray, he doesn't believe in god or fate, he believes in family and evil! But I just wind my legs around him, pulling him as close as possible "I love you De, oh my Dean, my hero!" I mutter as white hot flashes cascade inside me, and our lips crash together as he spills inside me.

As we pant for air, blissfully content, he smiles "I love you to" but as me stay where we the sound of gushing breaks up and I quickly push him back "oh fuck!" as I turn off the tabs, the bath in overflow and the floor soaked in bubbles and water. I look at my brother, who's wearing that stupid goofy grin and can't help but giggle "it's not funny!" and he chuckles "hey you're the one laughing!" and we laugh together, quickly cleaning the floor so i can finally have my bath!

A short while later as I sit in the living room on the sofa, in my baggy shirt and night shorts, my hair still slightly damp from my bath, the front door goes and in runs my son and brother. I smile as the four year old jumps on my lap "hey Mommy, look what I go!" he shows me a batman comic book and I nod "cool! I love batman" Sam sits beside us and says "yeah, only because your obsessed with Harley Quinn!" I scoff and glare "yeah says Peter Parker!" he just chuckle and shakes his head "at least I grew out of it!" I just pull a face at him and Dean walks in "hey, nothing wrong with being the hero, just remember spidy, the bat always wins!" the Small boy in my lap shakes his head "no, you're all wrong! Batman has gadgets and money, spider man was just bit by a spider and Harley Quinn just dose what Joker says, no, the ultimate comic character is Superman!" we all just laugh lightly at him as we argue about the meaningless comics, and it feels good, normal.

That night as I took Matty in he asks "mommy, are you going to leave again to find Grandpa John?" I sigh and look him in those innocent eyes "yeah, I'll have to" his face falls at that and he says "i don't like it when you go, I get bad dreams!" my eyes widen at that, remembering about the visions and I fight back a sob, I'm not going to give my son a weapon like my father did when we had nightmares "I know baby, but there just dreams, they don't matter!" he smiles slightly, so yes I lied, but he's my son, not a hunter! I kiss him goodnight and head back to my room.

However as I walk inside, there sits Dean on my bed, his phone in his hand. I stop in my tracks as he stares at the phone, not looking at me at all as he says "why do you have this?" i swallow and lie "i found it, must have forgot to give it back, my bad." But then he looks at me his eyes hard and angry "don't lie to me Emilia! There are missed calls from dad on here!" I lower my head slightly to the floor "how could you do this? He's sending us orders and you hide them away! Don't you want us to find him?" my head shoots up at that and I instantly say "you know I do! But Dean he..."his eyes are full of anger "he what Emmy? What could he have possibly done?" i quickly take a step forward and answer bitterly "he texted on the night of my son's play! He knew it was Matty's big night, he knew and he didn't care!" he just looks at me for a moment as i carry on "I want to find him Dean, I do, but not at the price of Matty's happiness! You saw him on that stage, when he waved to us, that smile!" he looks down at the phone know, all anger gone from his eyes "I won't sacrifice being a parent to be a hunter, not like he did" he just looks at me and says "he did his best" and i shout "well it wasn't good enough! I can count on one hand how many of my birthdays, plays, awards and Christmas's he showed up for. I won't do to my kid what he did to us, he's our dad and I love him and I know he only did what he thought was right" Dean looks at me then and I say, firm and true "if it comes down to being Daddy's solider or Matty's mom, then it's no contest!" his face frowns in that way of thought it dose "I get it, I really do and your right." He moves a stand of hair behind my ear and says "Matty comes first! That's how it should be...when did you become so grown up?" I laugh and lean into his arms and he holds me close.

As he holds me, head resting on top of mine I say sadly "we have to leave again don't we?" he just kisses my head and sighs "yeah, we have to find dad, find out what's going on so it doesn't come back to us, to Matty." I close my eyes tightly at that and nod. Tomorrow we leave and i say goodbye to my dear friend and baby boy again, tomorrow would suck!


End file.
